¿La llegada de nuevos integrantes?
by Jos D
Summary: Los Jovenes Titanes recibiran la visita de nuevo chicos, quienes anteriormente participaron con una sociedad secreta. Combatiran con enemigos de diferentes dimensiones. Habra ademas de accion tambien romance.
1. Nuevos amigos

Parece ser que esto va ser el primer fic de Teen Titans en español. Que bueno que me atreví en ser el primero en hacerlo. Este lo hago por mi excesiva imaginación, y además es porque uno de los villanos que aperece, es uno de mis personajes preferidos. Se llama Jinx no se si la quieren conocer, ya que al verla tiene un cierto parecido a un personaje que aparece en Shaman King, segun yo, se parece a Marion Phauna.  
  
Tambien tengo otros personajes preferidos de Teen Titans como Starfire y Raven. Saben este cartoon, tiene cierto parecido al anime, eso lo juzgo debido a las imagenes de cortes, porque navegue en internet, buscando galerías e imagenes de estos personajes.   
  
__________________________________  
  
¿La llegada de nuevos integrantes?  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
7:00 am  
  
Era un día cualquiera, en la torre de los jovenes titanes, Robin era el primero en despertar, Starfire fue la siguiente en despertar, pero esta última, se encuentra feliz y ansiosa, debido a que ese día, llegaran posibles nuevos integrantes en el equipo, aunque se deprimió un poco debido a que no estaran por mucho tiempo en su mundo. Raven despertó solamente para ver a los demas perezosos, es decir a Cyborg y al Chico Bestia, quienes seguían dormidos, pero Raven se encargó de despertalos.  
  
Media hora después, Robin revisaba el mail que recibió hace dos días, el mensaje contenía los nombres y las características de los chicos que llegaran en ese día.  
  
Ademas de que contiene una especie de biografía que le parece dificil de creer. En el mensaje decía, que ellos pertenecen a un grupo de viajeros interdimensionale llamados S.I.D.S. (Sociedad Inter-Dimensional Secreta), y que ellos han estado viajando en distintos universos, buscando objetos de gran poder y de gran valor, pero que esa busqueda sirve para que las fuerzas malignas no se apoderen de aquellos objetos. Decía tambien que el equipo de los Teen Titans tendran que unir fuerzas con los chicos quienes pertenecen a los SIDS, es decir con otro equipo, porque se encontró que un posible objeto de gran poder se encuentra en su mundo.   
  
El equipo consiste en dos chicos y dos chicas, la mision de ellos es buscar los objetos que buscan y que despues de encontrar aquellos objetos tendrían que irse inmediatamente.   
  
Robin, hace tiempo que intentaba rastrear el origen del mensaje en el correo electrónico, pero no lo consiguió, despues escuchó que Starfire lo llamaba:  
  
"Robin ven aqui, los nuevos ya llegaron" dijo Starfire  
  
Robin salio de su cuarto para ver a los nuevos.   
  
Una es una chica pelirosada, de ojos rojos, que tenía diferentes aparatos de alta tecnología, en su cinturon, en las bolsas de sus jeans, en sus brazos y ella parecía de origen europeo. Había un chico de cabello gris y ojos dorados, que vestía jeans negro, playera azul marino. El otro chico que se veía bastante serio, su vestimenta y su apariencia es parecido al de un peleador de artes marciales, como de las peliculas de acción (ejemplo Jean Claude Van Damme) su cabello es de color oscuro y sus ojos son de color café y se veía que era de origen latino. Y por ultimo una chica que vestía un atuendo peculiar, como una mezcla de samurai y ninja, con una armadura roja y ropaje azul, ella portaba dos espadas, ojos azules y de cabello azul celeste y de origen oriental.   
  
"Veo que ustedes son los nuevos" dijo Robin  
  
"Hola, me llamo Starfire" dijo la chica, poniendo ojos de corazon al chico serio.  
  
"Podrían decirnos como se llaman?" preguntó Cyborg, quien sonrojaba al ver a la chica pelirosada.  
  
"Oye esas son espadas de verdad" preguntó el Chico Bestia  
  
Pero Raven no dijo nada, pero miraba al chico de cabello grisáceo de una manera peculiar.  
  
"Me llamo Charlotte" dijo la chica pelirosada  
  
"Yo me llamo Zevek" dijo el chico de cabello grisáceo.  
  
"Yo soy Seth" dijo el chico serio.   
  
"Y yo me llamo Sayaka y sí, si son espadas de verdad" dijo la chica, quien hizo que el chico bestia sintiera la picadura de la espada.  
  
Despues de que los nuevos se presentaran, ellos hablaron sobre sus vidas, sobre los viajes que han hecho a traves de diferentes dimesiones, de la aventura de conocer nuevos mundos y de los diferentes enemigos que se enfrentaron.   
  
"Cada uno de nosotros tenemos especialidades diferentes, como por ejemplo, yo tengo poderes mentales, como mover objetos, eso incluye a mi y ademas lanzo esferas de mi propia energía" dijo Zevek  
  
"Mi especialidad son estas espadas, pero una de estas, contiene poderes magicos, y cuando la junta con la otra, se convierte en una arma poderosa y tambien sé, de artes marciales" dijo Sayaka  
  
"Yo me especializo en las artes marciales, algunas tecnicas que uso, son sumamente especiales, pero otros son casi desconocidos" dijo Seth.  
  
"Y yo me especializo en mis propios inventos, aparatos de alta tecnología, es decir en estos aparatos que tengo ..." pero Charlotte fue interrumpida.  
  
Interrumpida por una explosion que provenía de afuera, los jovenes titanes y los nuevos chicos salieron.   
  
Al salir vieron que tres personas salieron del humo, eran Mamoth, Jinx y Gizmo.  
  
"Ustedes?, qué es, lo que quieres" preguntó Robin  
  
"Venimos por una revancha" dijo la chica bruja llamada, Jinx.  
  
"Pero no aqui, en una zona de demolición, que se encuentra al lado de aquel edificio" dijo Gizmo señalando el edificio.  
  
"Nosotros los esperaremos dentro de 3 horas, si es que no tienen miedo" dijo Mamooth  
  
"A quien le llamas gallina, mastodonte" dijo Cyborg  
  
"De hecho así se llama" dijo el Chico Bestia, quien hizo que Cyborg pusiera una cara de verguenza.  
  
Luego los tres chicos se fueron, pero Jinx se quedó viendo, a los nuevo chicos.  
  
"Vaya no sabía, que tenían nuevos amigos"  
  
"Queee" dijo Mamoth  
  
"Así es y ellos muy pronto formaran parte de nuestro equipo." dijo Stafire  
  
"Entonces que ellos vengan tambien" dijo Jinx  
  
"Para que vean, que todos ustedes son unos perdedores" dijo Gizmo  
  
"A quien le llamas perdedor enano" dijo Cyborg, quien se econtraba enfadado  
  
"Esto no me parece nada bien, tal vez sea una trampa" dijo Raven  
  
"Pero aun así iremos y nos enfrentaremos a ellos, ya que nosotros somos más" dijo Robin  
  
Después se fueron hacia el lugar, donde iban a comenzar otra batalla, con los integrantes de Hive. Mientras que alguien, en un lugar oscuro, los jovenes titanes estaban siendo observados en pantalla, por un sujeto desconocido.  
  
"Vaya, vaya sin con que ellos son los Jovenes Titanes, no parecen la gran cosa, Já ellos no se comparan con mis dignos enemigos los SIDS" dijo el sujeto desconocido, sin saber que los nuevos integrantes son su peor pesadilla.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews. En este fic habrá romances, pero no dire quien con quien. Espero que exista gente que conozca la serie, o que pueda ver ese cartoon. Ese cartoon ya se va a estrenar en Mexico, pero en televisión por cable (en Cartoon Network), espero que pase el tiempo para que se vea en televisión local. 


	2. La batalla contra los graduados de Hive

Bueno un segundo capítulo y espero tener mas reviews esta vez. Pero primero una noticia, me acabo de enterar que en Estados Unidos se está estrenando los nuevos episodios de Teen Titans, y por lo que lei, son episodios de la segunda temporada. Vaya mientras en Mexico apenas se esta estrenando cada domingo.  
  
Este capítulo ya esta cambiado gracias a la información de Cuervo. Ademas le puse algo extra.  
  
_______________________________  
  
¿La llegada de nuevos integrantes?  
  
CAPÍTULO 2  
  
Cuando los jovenes Titanes llegaron al edificio que esta condenado a demolerse. Los nuevos integrantes le dijeron a los Teen Titans que solamente observarian. Luego los graduados de la Academia Hive, llegaron y Jinx fue la primera en hablar.  
  
"Solamente pelearemos contra ustedes 5 y que los demas se queden viendo" dijo Jinx  
  
"Nosotros ya nos pusimos de acuerdo en eso" dijo Seth  
  
"Nosotros nos quedaremo a observar" dijo Charlotte  
  
"Aunque eso nos parezca aburrido, el estar solamente observando" dijo Sayaka  
  
Luego comenzó la batalla, el chico bestia se convirtió en dinosaurio, pero recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Mammoth.  
  
"Este tipo si que golpea duro" dijo el chico Bestia  
  
Starfire le lanzó esferas de energía, que le provocó algo de daño a Mamoth este le lanzó una piedra, pero Starfire la esquivo, iba lanzar otra piedra, pero esta se convirtió en pequeñas rocas, por el disparo de Cyborg, estos dos se quedaron mirando.  
  
Raven le lanzaba objetos a Jinx, mientras que ella los hacía explotar. Robin esquivaba los disparos del laser de Gizmo que trae en su espalda, mientrasque este camina con patas de araña mecánicas, Robin usó un báculo tapando por donde salía el laser, provocando que explotara.  
  
"Mira lo que hiciste, lo acabo de reparar ayer" dijo Gizmo, quien luego le salio alas de murcielago mecanico por medio de su aparato en su espalda. Gizmo trató de hacerle una embestida, pero Robin le hizo una trampa, salto sobre él y le descomponía la mochila de aparatos de Gizmo haciendo que éste se estrellara en una pared.  
  
"Uno menos, faltan dos" dijo Robin  
  
Raven tenía dificultades ya que Jinx lanzó una gran esfera de energía meintras ella apenas podía lanzarle algunos objetos, pero gracias a su extraña teletrasportacion lo esquivo. Robin llegó ayudarla embistiendo a Jinx, ambos se encontraban luchando de cuerpo a cuerpo en el suelo, Jinx colocó una de sus manos en el rostro de Robin, y luego comenzaba a brillar su mano, señal de que le lanzaría una de sus ondas de energía. Robin saltó y se alejó de Jinx, esquivando su disparo. Mientras que Raven movía algunas bolsas de cemento, Jinx fallaba mucho en darle a Robin que no se dió cuenta de las bolsas de cemento, ella se echaba hacia atras por el impacto de las bolsas, ella intentaba cubrirse hasta que se tropezo y varias bolsas mas de cemento cayeron sobre ella.   
  
"Gracias Raven" dijo Robin  
  
"De nada" dijo Raven fríamente  
  
"Uno menos y falta uno mas" dijo Robin  
  
"Esos chicos si que son buenos" dijo Zevek  
  
"Pero nosotros somos mejores" dijo Sayaka  
  
Mamoth lanzó a Cyborg mientras que recibió un disparo de parte de Starfire y después una mordida de el chico Bestia, tranformado en tigre, luego de que Cyborg se puso de nuevo de pie, disparó de nuevo a Mamoth pero este esquivo el ataque, pero el disparo impactó a una parte del edifico, la cual provoco que muchos escombros cayeran.  
  
Jinx al recuperarse vio que una gran cantidad de escombros y piedras cayeron sobre ella, Jinx quedó sepultada en las piedras, todos observaron la tragedia.  
  
"Noooó, mira lo que hicieron, ustedes pagaran por esto" grito Mamoth   
  
"Mamoth no creo que sea un buen momento para vengarnos, ellos ahora son mas; y sin Jinx creo que no podremos ganarle" dijo Gizmo recuperandose del impacto en la pared, quien también vio lo que le pasó a Jinx.  
  
"Ustedes ganaron esta vez, pero a la proxima los destruiré a todos y no habrá misericordia" dijo Mamoth quien huyó con Gizmo.  
  
Despues de que los dos villanos huyeron, Seth se dirigió a los escombros donde se encontraba sepultada Jinx.  
  
"Vamos ayudenme a sacarla de ahí" dijo Seth, quien dejó sorprendido a los Teen Titans excepto a Robin, pero los demás compañeros ayudaron.  
  
"Seth no creo que ella haya sobrevivido a esto" dijo Starfire  
  
"No estoy seguro, pero ella podría estra muerta" dijo Robin  
  
"No es así, puedo sentir que su alma aun no ha partido de este mundo y creo que es mejor que lo ayuden" dijo Zevek  
  
"Pero por que quieres que la ayudemos a sacarla de ahí?" preguntó Raven  
  
"Si porqué ella?, es una villana, una enemiga, ella y su grupo nos amenazó primero" dijo el Chico Bestia  
  
"Además, dudo de que nos lo agradezca, por salvarla y dudo que se vuelva amable con nosotros" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Porque esto, es parte de nuestro codigo de honor de los SIDS" dijo Sayaka  
  
"Ademas, lo que el esta haciendo, es lo correcto" dijo Charlotte  
  
"Tiene razón, ayudemosla a sacarla de ahí" dijo Robin, quien también dejó sorprendido a los demas jovenes titanes. El y todos ayudaron en quitar los escombros para sacar a la villana.  
  
Minutos después Seth sacó a Jinx de los escombros, y la cargó con sus brazos, ella se encontraba inconsciente; y con un moretón en la cabeza, y sangre salía de su boca.  
  
'Vaya, se ve linda estando así tranquila, pero qué es lo que dije?, si es una villana, qué es lo que me pasa?' pensaba Robin, después de ver a la inconsciente Jinx.  
  
'Lo que daría para estar en sus brazos' pensaba Starfire y con ojos llorosos, ya que le tenía envidia a Jinx por estar muy pegado a Seth.  
  
"Como está ella?" preguntó Zevek  
  
"Ella esta bien, aun respira, pero siento que su pulso esta debil, hay que llevarla a un hospital o a un lugar donde, ella puede recuperarse" dijo Seth  
  
"Mejor regresemos a nuestra base" dijo Robin, queriendo decir al edificio en forma de T.   
  
{A las 5:00 pm, en el edificio de los Teen Titans}  
  
Jinx acaba de despertar, ella se encontraba en la cama, en una habitación con vista hacia la ciudad, ella tenía vendajes en la cabeza.  
  
"¿Donde estoy?" se preguntaba ella, quien estaba viendo todo a su alrededor  
  
"Veo que acabas de despertar" dijo Seth  
  
"Tú?" dijo Jinx, quien se sorprendió al ver al compañero de sus rivales, luego sintió un dolor en la cabeza.  
  
"Necesitas descansar, quedate recostada durante mas tiempo" dijo Seth  
  
"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer" dijo Jinx quien se recostó, y algo molesta por lo que pasó hoy.   
  
'Pero porque estoy aquí?' se preguntaba Jinx mentalmente.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Bueno gracias por los pocos reviews se los agradesco. Diganme cuales son sus personajes favoritos ya les dije los míos.  
  
Diganme cuales son sus parejas favoritas de Teen Titans?. O que parejas esperan ver?.  
  
Espero que este capítulo esté mejor, pero por ahora me gustaría a que me ayudaran a recordar algunos de los poderes de Jinx, es decir solamente se de algunos poderes, alguien me podría decir todos los poderes que tiene Jinx?.  
  
Y no haré que Robin se enamore de Jinx en este fic. Pero quien quiere que haga un fic sobre esta inusual pareja. 


	3. El despertar de Jinx

Otro capítulo mas pero este esta mas largo y espero muy pronto más reviews. Los personajes Zevek, Sayaka, Seth y Charlotte, son mis personajes, es decir personajes originales del autor; pero los Teen Titans, no me pertenecen. Se me olvidó decirles que la edad de los personajes, Charlotte tiene 13 años, Zevek tiene 14 años, Sayaka tiene 15 años y Seth tiene 15.  
  
Les diré porque me gusta "Jinx". Primero , ella tiene una aspecto que la hace ver tanto encantadora, como gótica, así como exótica. O en otras palabras me gusta el color de su cabello, su vestimenta, y sobre todo el color de sus ojos y de sus mejillas, pero su peinado la hace paracer como una diabilla. Además sus ojos parecen como las de una felina o nó?  
  
__________________________________  
  
¿La llegada de nuevos integrantes?  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Jinx observo a su alrededor y creyo que se encontraba en alguna sala médica, ya que había camas, algunos botiquines y objetos salidos de un hospital.   
  
"¿En donde me encuentro?" preguntó Jinx  
  
"Estas en la sala medica, de la base de los Teen Titans" dijo Seth  
  
"Dime porque me llevaron hasta aqui, donde esta Gizmo y Mamoth?" preguntó Jinx   
  
"Tus amigos creyeron que falleciste, cuando una pila de rocas cayeron sobre tí, pero mi grupo sabía que aun estabas viva" dijo Seth  
  
"Genial, amigos como ellos, quien necesita enemigos, y nunca se molestaron en averiguar si aun estaba viva"   
  
"No es culpa de ellos, ya que ellos tenían miedo de verte muerta" dijo Seth  
  
"Yo me largo, de aquí" Jinx se iba levantar pero sintió mucho dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo.   
  
"Espera no debes moverte, aun estas muy herida"  
  
"No me toques, aaahhh" grito Jinx ya que se iba caer al suelo, pero fue sostenida por Seth quien la cargó y la volvió a recostarla en la cama.  
  
Los dos se quedaron mirandose mutuamente.  
  
"Dime, porque tus nuevos amigos; se molestaron en sacarme del monton de piedras?" preguntó Jinx  
  
"Para serte sincero, los jovenes Titanes tambien dudaron en que hayas sobrevivido, pero mis otros amigos tienen sus metodos de saber algunas cosas, como por ejemplo; tu estado cuando tu estabas en los escombros, mi amigo llamado Zevek puede sentir la esencia de un alma, mi amiga Charlotte, usa un aparato de alta tecnología que sirve para revisar los signos vitales de cualquiera, a larga distancia, e incluso cuando estabas dentro de los escombros, Sayaka y yo usamos un metodo, que es sentir la presencia viva de una persona, que es algo diferente a lo que Zevek hace. Dime ya te sientes mejor?" dijo Seth  
  
"No mucho, creo que debería quedarme un rato más aquí, ay mi brazo" dijo Jinx, quien le dolía su brazo  
  
"Sabes podrías recorrer tus mangas, es que debo ponerte esta pomada que servirá para que no te duela mucho tu brazo" dijo Seth quien despues le puso la pomada  
  
"Mi brazo ya no me duele mucho" dijo Jinx  
  
"Hum podrías ponerme tambien en mi espalda, siento mucho dolor" dijo Jinx  
  
"Bien" Seth le puso en la espalda la pomada, y Jinx sintió como las manos de Seth pasaba, suavemente por su espalda.  
  
"Bien terminado, espero que esta pomada que hizo Charlotte, funcione" dijo Seth  
  
"Dime ustedes de donde son, es decir son de aqui o de alguna otra parte?" preguntó Jinx  
  
"Yo y mi grupo, somos de diferentes dimensiones, formamos parte de una organización llamada SIDS que quiere decir Sociedad InterDimensional Secreta"  
  
Jinx no sabía porque quería hablar mas con él; pero ella sentía algo agradable hacia aquel muchacho, aunque al principio no le caía bien.  
  
"Bueno si necesitas algo llamanos"   
  
"Espera" dijo Jinx  
  
"Si"  
  
"Cuanto tiempo he estado aquí?" preguntó Jinx  
  
"Unas cuantas horas, ahora son como las 5:10 pm" dijo Seth, quien despues abandonaba la sala.  
  
"Espera"  
  
"Si, pasa algo"  
  
"Hum, podías, darme algo de comer, es que tengo hambre"  
  
"Bien, no necesitas algo más?"  
  
"Me gustaría beber algo"  
  
"Es todo?" preguntó Seth  
  
"Si"  
  
{Luego hacia la sala donde estaban los demás Titanes y el joven grupo de los SIDS}  
  
"Cómo está ella?" preguntó Robin  
  
"Ella acaba de despertar" dijo Seth  
  
"Ire a ver si no esta tramando algo" dijo Robin  
  
"Dudo que ella haga mucho, es decir segun mis aparatos medicos, dice que no sera posible que camine por ahora, debido a las fracturas y en el estado en que se encuentra" dijo Charlotte, revisando en su minilaptop y un ciberguante.  
  
"Eso significa que no nos dará problemas" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Dime Zevek, como esta eso de que puedes sentir las almas de los demás?" preguntó Raven  
  
"Lo siento pero es un secreto de los SIDS que no les puedo revelar, solamente les diré que es una habilidad que se puede desarrollar, con el uso de algunos objetos de gran poder, que creemos que algunos se encuentran en su mundo" dijo Zevek  
  
"Como son esos objetos de gran poder?" preguntó Starfire  
  
"Bueno es complicado, estan los cistales interdimensionales, que son como diamantes, que hay de diferentes variedades, gracias a esos cristales, le da energía a varias de nuestras bases en distintos planetas, son como fuentes casi inagotables de energía" dijo Charlotte  
  
"Luego estan los talismanes de poder, que les da habilidades diferentes a quienes los poseea o quien absorbe su poder" dijo Sayaka  
  
"Solamente les diremos esos objetos, ya que son los mas importantes o los que mas buscamos" dijo Zevek.  
  
"Vaya, me gustaría saber como se divierten cuando van de dimensión a dimensión" dijo el Chico Bestia  
  
"A donde vas?" pregunto Starfire a Seth, cuando este estaba por irse.  
  
"Voy a la cocina porque Jinx necesita comer algo" dijo Seth  
  
"Oye Robin no planeas envenenarla" dijo el chico Bestia  
  
"Oye, puede que no confíe en ella, pero eso no quiere decir que quiero matarla" dijo Robin  
  
"A veces creemos que serías capaz de hacer cosas muy hum, como decirlo indebidas?" dijo Cyborg  
  
"A que te refieres?" dijo Robin  
  
"En que a veces actúas como un loco, como si tuvieras rabia hacia a todos quienes consideras criminal y parece que eres capaz de hasta matar a alguien" dijo Raven fríamente.  
  
Mientras los Teen Titans, excepto Starfire, discutían sobre la actitud de Robin, Seth se fue a prepararle algo para Jinx. Mientras que los demás jovenes escuchaban la discusión.  
  
{En la cocina}  
  
"Dime Starfire, que van hacer su equipo, cuando Jinx se recupere" preguntó Seth  
  
"Bueno no se, ¿porque lo preguntas?" dijo Starfire sintiendose celosa, porque Seth le pone interes a Jinx  
  
"Estoy seguro que Robin la interrogará"  
  
{En la sala}  
  
  
  
"Si ella no responde a mis preguntas, tendre que usar metodos mas persuasivos" dijo Robin  
  
"No sera necesario, ya que nosotros tenemos nuestros metodos, para que ella responda a tus preguntas" dijo Zevek  
  
{En la cocina}  
  
"Como que metodos?" preguntó Stafire  
  
"Como un aparato que tiene Charlotte, la cual consiste en una camisa, que provoca descargas electricas si no dice la verdad, aunque.." dijo Seth  
  
{En la sala}  
  
"No crees que eso es muy peligroso?" dijo Raven, con una ceja por un lado, como si se le hiciera curioso o inusual sobre el uso de la camisa electrica.  
  
"Si recuerda que su salud aun no ha mejorado" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Bueno yo podría leerle la mente" dijo Zevek  
  
"Leer la mente, eso suena genial, oye tambien podrías hipnotizarla?" preguntó el chico Bestia   
  
{En la cocina}  
  
"Zevek tiene ciertos poderes mentales, pero tiene sus limites y no es capaz de hacer eso" dijo Seth quien salio de la cocina para dirigirse hacia donde esta Jinx, y Starfire lo seguía.  
  
{En la sala médica}  
  
Starfire estaba aun lado de la puerta escuchando una discución entre Seth y Jinx  
  
"Gracias por la sopa, hace tiempo que no comía algo tan bueno" dijo Jinx quien estaba comiendo.  
  
'PORQUEEE, porque ella tenía que comer de la sopa, que le preparo Seth?' pensaba mentalmente Stafire con ojos llorosos.  
  
"Por ahora debes de descansar lo suficiente ya que tengo el presentimiento, de que te interrogaran" dijo Seth  
  
"Sabes me gustaría confesarte algo" dijo Jinx  
  
"Sí, que es"  
  
"Bueno veras, eres el primer chico, quien trata bien y bueno, hum, como decirtelo, pues gracias" dijo Jinx quien se sentía nerviosa  
  
"No tienes mucho que decir, dime acaso tus otros amigos no te trataban bien?" preguntó Seth  
  
"Bueno es que Mamoth y Gizmo no son exactamente mis amigos, es decir solamente soy un miembro mas del grupo de los graduados de Hive; pero no creo que ellos seran capaces de tratarme bien tal como tu lo haces" dijo Jinx quien volteaba para un lado sin ver a Seth  
  
"Acaso nadie te ha tratado con amabilidad?"  
  
"Nunca" dijo una Jinx entristecida  
  
Luego Jinx vio que Seth ya se iba.  
  
"Bueno te dejare descansar Jinx; ya que mañana tendrás un largo día" dijo Seth y Jinx comenzaba a sentir algo especial hacia aquel chico, pero luego.  
  
"Espera como supiste mi nombre?" preguntó Jinx  
  
"Creo que tu amigo creo que se llama Gizmo, dijo tu nombre" dijo Seth  
  
"Me gustaría saber com te llamas"  
  
"Llamame Seth" luego de que el se despidió de Jinx, Seth sintió que alguien lo observaba, luego se fue.  
  
'Esa maldita me esta robando a mi chico' pensaba Starfire quien se encontraba escondida en una esquina.   
  
"Pero ya verá, Seth será mi chico" dijo Starfire con ojos flameantes, (no sus usuales ojos flameantes cuando usa sus poderes)  
  
_______________________________  
  
Mi email es jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Espero que ustedes me digan el porqué les gustan de ciertos personajes de Teen Titans. Para la proxima les diré porque me gusta Starfire y luego Raven.   
  
En este fic, no es el unico en que aparecen los SIDS (Sociedad Inter-Dimensional Secreta) 


	4. Un día en la mañana

Bueno les diré porqué me gusta Starfire: ella parece una chica alegre y simpática, me gusta sus ojos verdes y la sonrisa que a veces pone en su rostro. Tiene buen color de cabello, pero creo que debería tener un poco más de conocimiento sobre el planeta Tierra (para que no se vea como ingenua), pero bueno para eso esta Robin (pero se volverá su novio?).  
  
Y me gusta Raven, por su personalidad gótica y me agrada las veces en que es sarcástica(a veces me recuerda a Daria de Mtv) y me agrada las raras veces en que muestra una sonrisa y hubo una ocasion en la que se sonrojó por un chico que le gustó (en un capítulo que aun no sale, pero pronto saldrá). Es hermoso el color de su cabello y sobre todo el color de sus ojos.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
En la mañana siguiente Jinx se sintió mejor, pero lo increible es que los dolores musculares desaparecieron.  
  
"Es increible, me siento como nueva" dijo Jinx haciendo acrobacias.  
  
"Que como hiciste eso?" preguntó Robin  
  
"Ah eres tú"  
  
"Dime como es que ahora te mueves así, ayer me dijeron que tenías algunos huesos fracturados" dijo Robin  
  
"Veras Robin, yo le aplique una pomada especial a Jinx y la sopa que le dí le agregue algo más para que su salud mejorara" dijo Seth  
  
"Y vaya que funciono" dijo Jinx  
  
"Que clase de sustancia le echaste?" preguntó Robin  
  
"No te lo puedo de decir, es..."  
  
"Si lo sé es un secreto Sid" dijo Robin, sintiendose enojado por no recibir alguna respuesta  
  
"Robin no vas a interrogarla?" preguntó Zevek quien acaba de llegar  
  
"A eso iba"  
  
{Tiempo después, en un interrogatorio}  
  
"Dime algo, trabajas para Slade?" preguntó  
  
"Trabajaba antes, cuando nos enfrentamos a ustedes, pero ahora nos contrato alguien mas" dijo Jinx  
  
"Entonces ya no trabajas para Slade?" preguntó Robin  
  
"No, ya no" dijo Jinx, pero Robin dudaba  
  
"Dime quien es el nuevo tipo, quien los contrató?" preguntó Cyborg  
  
"No lo hemos visto, solamente nos pagó, para que peleáramos con ustedes"  
  
"Si, con billetes falsos" dijo el Cyborg, analizando el dinero que encontró en los bolsillos de Jinx  
  
"Quéeeeeeeee" grito Jinx, viendo la el billete y analizando y era verdad que eran billetes falsos  
  
"Ese maldito, como nos pudo hacer esto" dijo Jinx enfurecida y con ojos brillantes.  
  
{Mientras tanto en la sala por donde el chico Bestia acostumbra jugar videojuegos}  
  
"Que van hacer cuando termine de interrogarla?" preguntó Charlotte al Chico Bestia  
  
"Posiblemente la sacaran a patadas, ja, ja, ja, ya me imago como lo hará Robin"  
  
"Por cierto donde estan los demás?" preguntó Sayaka  
  
"Tal vez esten afuera, o investigando en la computadora principal, quien sabe?" contestó el chico Bestia, quien despues perdió en el juego  
  
"Oh Dios no otra ves, ya me estaba acercando a los puntos de Cyborg y por poco lo sobrepaso"  
  
"Tal vez te vaya bien en la proxima" dijo Charlotte  
  
"Oigan me gustaría saber si tambien son humanas o son como Starfire y Raven, chicas fuera de este mundo?" preguntó el chico Bestia.  
  
"Bueno técnicamente somos humanas, pero somos de otras dimensiones y epocas" dijo Charlotte  
  
"Nosotras venimos también de otros planetas llamados tambien Tierra, es decir cada una somos de un planeta Tierra distinto" dijo Sayaka  
  
"Solo que la diferencia, es que Sayaka viene de una dimensión parecido a la de una epoca pasada y yo soy como de un futuro lejano" dijo Charlotte  
  
"¿Quieres decir tu vienes del pasado y tu eres del futuro?" preguntó el Chico Bestia   
  
"En cierta forma sí, somos de diferentes epocas, pero no de tu dimensión, entiendes?" dijo Sayaka  
  
"Hum, mas o menos es que no soy muy bueno Historia" dijo el Chico Bestia, quien se rió y las demas chicas también se rieron.  
  
{Afuera del edificio en los escalones}  
  
"Que buscas?" preguntó Raven a Zevek  
  
"Ando buscando cuales son los museos, las tiendas esas donde venden diamantes y en los bancos, ya que esos seran posiblemente los lugares donde seran atacados, ya que en alguno de esos lugares se encuentra lo que buscamos, algun cristal interdimensional, ya que nuestros radares avanzados detecto unos cristales en esta ciudad, pero su localización no es sencilla" dijo tecleando Zevek su Laptop  
  
"No tienen algun aparato para localizar el objeto con mas facilidad?" preguntó Raven  
  
"Si tenemos un aparato que nos ayuda localizarlo, solo que el problema es, que al instante en que el mecanismo trata de identificar el cristal, en ese instante el aparato se destruye y por eso es recomendable tratar de detectarlo a una gran distancia que a una corta, es como si el cristal no quisiera que lo identificaramos, bueno no estamos seguro de eso ya que el cristal interdimensional, es un objeto que encierra muchos misterios y no estamos seguros el origen de esos cristales o de qué esta hecho totalmente" dijo Zevek  
  
"Que tan avanzado estan en tecnología?"  
  
"Pues digamos que nuestra tecnología sería la mas avanzada del universo, solo si vivieramos en este universo."  
  
"No puedo creer que existe un objeto que sea muy desconocido y que ustedes aun no saben mucho de él" dijo Raven algo sorprendida  
  
"Increible, verdad"  
  
"Quiero preguntarte algo, de que mundos vienen?" preguntó Raven   
  
"Si conque quieres saber nuestro origen?. Bueno yo vengo tambien de un planeta llamado Tierra, solo que es una Tierra paralela, yo soy un ser mas evolucionado que el humano comun, gracias a una piedra, conocida como la piedra de la evolución, y gracias a ese pedazo de roca, tengo esos poderes mentales"  
  
"Dime tu te atreverías a leer la mente de los demas sin su consentimiento?" preguntó Raven  
  
'Yo no hago eso, solo si es necesario hacerlo' dijo Zevek mentalmente   
  
"Tambien puede enviar mensajes telepáticos? como me gustaría hacer eso, así no tendría que hablar"  
  
{Mientras tanto en el techo del edifico}  
  
Seth estaba meditando y haciendo movimientos lentamente (como cualquier experto de artes marciales), respiraba profundamente y se escuchó su reloj:  
  
"Los robots para tu calentamiento ya estan siendo teletransportados" decia una voz femenina robotica.  
  
"Comencemos" dijo Seth  
  
En unos instantes unos 10 androides rodearon y atacaron a Seth con golpes y patadas y disparando proyectiles de sus brazos. Seth se movía con mucha rapidez al igual que los robots (movimientos tipo Dragon Ball). Seth golpeo a un androide, quien impacto con otro y explotó.  
  
"Qué fue eso?" preguntó Raven mirando hacia arriba  
  
{Dentro del edificio}  
  
"Debe ser Seth, haciendo su calentamiento" dijo Charlotte  
  
"En qué consistirá su calentamineto, explotar el techo del edificio?" dijo el Chico Bestia haciendo reir a Charlotte y a Sayaka.  
  
{Afuera del edificio}  
  
"En estos momentos esta peleando con unos robots, nó hay de que preocuparse, él estará bien, pero no es recomendable tratar de ayudarle cuando él cree que esta peleando solo, ya que puede haber accidentes" dijo Zevek.  
  
Starfire quien llevaba un almuerzo preparado especialmente para Seth, se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba él, escuchando los golpes y los disparos, al llegar al techo vio unos 5 robots que seguian atacando a Seth y ella sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó unas bolas de energía a uno de los robots. El robot que sufrió daño por el ataque de Starfire, se dirigió hacia su atacante, quien la golpeó con gran fuerza y Stafire quedo noqueada.  
  
"Starfire" girtó Seth, quien después aumentó y explotó su aura, lo suficiente para dejar destrozados los demas robots y antes de dirigirse hacia Starfire destruyó al robot que le hizo daño. La chica alien, estaba cayendo y se encontraba inconciente, pero Seth quien parecía que tambien podía volar, evitó que Starfire impactara al suelo.  
  
"¿Qué le pasó a Starfire?" preguntó Raven, quien vio a Seth bajar con la chica alien  
  
"Ella fue atacada por un androide con los que estaba haciendo mi calentamiento, ella esta bien, solo que se encuentra inconsciente"  
  
"Hay que llevarla adentro quien sabe que tan malherida se encuentra ella" dijo Zevek  
  
Después se escuchó un a alarma.  
  
"Titanes hay problemas" dijo Robin quien acaba de salir del interrogatorio.  
  
{En una joyería}  
  
Unos dos ladrones estaban robando diamantes, mientras que el lider de ellos, estaba analizando cada uno de los diamantes.  
  
"Ninguno de estas basuras me sirven, el cristal interdimensional tiene que estar en alguna parte" dijo el sujeto extraño, quien analizaba lo diamantes con la palma de su mano.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Y ahora les diré algo que sé, sobre los capítulos, en la primera temporada son 13 capítulos y en la segunda temporada también van a ser 13 capítulos, y se rumora que se esta planeando una tercera temporada.  
  
Escuche que en uno de los nuevos capítulos, Robin es obligado a salir con la hija de un villano en el baile de graduación, (porque el villano lo obligó) y además escuché que en algunos nuevos capítulos va a salir una posible nueva Teen Titan llamada Terra y se rumora que le gusta al Chico Bestia. Que les parece.  
  
Alguien tuvo una duda en el capítulo anterior pues responderé a esa duda, a Seth se le olvidó la bebida pero a Jinx parece que no le importó, el tipo de sopa que uso Seth son de aquellas instantáneas.  
  
Mi mail es jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx 


	5. Primer enemigo de otra dimensión

Hola de nuevo a todos, a ver si me cuenten los episodios que me perdí como la aquella en que aparecieron los de la Academia Hive o en la que aparecieron dos tipos llamados Trueno y Relamplago (Thunder y Lighthing). Este fic se la dedico a : Cuervo, Expectra, kikis tao, Luna Kyouyama, Duel-chan, Artemisa2, tamao tamabura, xin gin y Kyori-Fire  
  
_____________________________________  
  
¿La llegada de nuevos integrantes?  
  
CAPÍTULO 5  
  
Seth tuvo que dejar a Starfire en un sillon para que se recupere, Robin le puso esposas a Jinx para que no se escapara y unos brazaletes (de parte de Charlotte) por si usa sus poderes recibiría electrochoques en la muñeca, quedando ella pegada en la silla donde estaba siendo interrogada.  
  
Los demas Teen Titans y los jovenes de la sociedad SIDS se dirigeron hasta una joyería que estaba siendo robada.   
  
"Entonces Starfire estará bien?" preguntó Robin  
  
"Claro, solamente hay que dejarla en reposo" dijo Seth  
  
"Segun en mi mini-laptop, no recibió mucho daño y que no tiene nada roto" dijo Charlotte  
  
"Es decir no hay de que preocuparse" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Exacto" dijo Charlotte  
  
Cuando llegaron vieron que lo ladrones aun seguían adentro.  
  
"Charlotte puedes ver con uno de tus aparatos si hay rehenes?" preguntó Seth  
  
"Veo que hay 8 personas adentro sin contar a los ladrones, recomiendo que entremos en la puerta trasera de esa joyería" dijo Charlotte  
  
"Oye me puedes regalar uno de esos, ya que podría necesitarlo para mi ojo biónico" preguntó Cyborg  
  
"Tal vez mi amigo de ojalata"  
  
"Oye espera yo ya tenía un plan" dijo Robin  
  
"Porque no mejor dejamos que ellos se encargan de lo ladrones" dijo Raven  
  
"Así podríamos saber que tan buenos superheroes son" dijo el chico Bestia  
  
"Esta bien que lo hagan" dijo Robin algo molesto.  
  
"Sabes nosotros no nos consideramos superheroes, mas bien nos consideramos como sids o personas que hacen lo que deben hacer" dijo Sayaka, haciendo que los Teen Titans tuvieran interrogantes (o signos de interrogación) al estilo anime.  
  
{Mientras tanto en el edificio}  
  
"Ese chico pajaro, no tenía porque dejarme así, maldito, auuch" dijo Jinx al recibir una descarga.  
  
"Creo que esta programada tambien, cada vez que insulto a alguien, bueno yo siempre tengo un plan de escape" dijo Jinx, quien sacaba un pequeño objeto metalico escondido en su blusa y se quitó las esposas. He hizo maniobras para quitarse las esposas de sus piernas usando su boca y otro objeto metalico escondida en su falda, pero tuvo que agacharse para escaparse del problema.  
  
"Si me vieran hacer esto dirían que tal ves sea pariente de Houdinni o Copperfield. Ahora solamente me queda quitarme estos brazaletes" Jinx se levantó de la silla, sentó en el piso e hizo unos movimientos para que sus brazos no estuvieran en la espalda. Ella salió del interrogatorio aun con los brazaletes puestos.  
  
"Porque la puerta no tiene cerradura o algun seguro?, tal vez nunca creyeron que podría escapar" se decía Jinx  
  
"Bueno a recorrer otra vez esta torre y a buscar una manera de quitarme estas cosas" Jinx no sabía que esta siendo monitoreada.  
  
{Mientras tanto en la joyería}  
  
El extraño de cabello verde oscuro, ojos rojos, biónicos y dientes amarillos; estaba analizando un diamante, en la cual su ojo izquierdo explotó.  
  
"Al fin encontré un cristal interdimensional" decía sin darse cuenta que Seth apareció  
  
"Oye tu muchacho de donde saliste?" dijo uno de los ladrones cuya arma fue destrudia, por un disparo de parte de Charlotte.  
  
El otro sujeto iba disparar, pero su arma fue arrebatada telepáticamente por Zevek.  
  
Después hubo una explosión en la que salieron volando los dos ladrones, pero el otro tipo salió golpeado. La explosión no era grande solamente fue a causa de una de las técnicas de Seth.  
  
"Dashblish" dijo Seth  
  
"Quién eres, te conozco?" preguntó el sujeto extraño, quien llevaba una capucha como Raven solo de color café y pantalon oscuro y roto, con playera plateada y rota.   
  
"No, pero algunos amigos de donde vengo sí"  
  
"Entonces, tu eres un sid"  
  
"Adivinaste" dijo Sayaka, quien apareció como refuerzo.  
  
"Nosotros también" dijo Zevek  
  
"Y yó" dijo Charlotte, quien protegía a los rehenes que estaban saliendo de la joyería   
  
'Maldición y yo que esperaba enfrentarme a los Teen Titans' se decía mentalmente Dashblish  
  
"Ustedes lo conocen?" preguntó Robin  
  
"No personamente, pero en cierta forma sí" dijo Sayaka  
  
"Es un androide con forma humana, quien también va tras los cristales, pero sus propósitos no son nada buenos" dijo Charlotte  
  
"Es un loco que quiere dominar el mundo o mejor dicho su mundo" dijo Zevek  
  
"Pero cómo llegaste aquí?" preguntó Seth  
  
"Eso jamás se los diré" dijo Dashblish quien estaba en posición para pelear y los demas también (es decir los Teen Titans)  
  
{Mientras tanto en el edificio}  
  
Jinx deseperadamente buscaba algo para quitarse los brazaletes ya que los alfileres y otros objetos metalicos ue tenía escondido en su ropa no parecía funcionar, ella al llegar a la cocina vio que había unas llaves cerca del lavaplatos,ella agarró las llaves y usó su boca para abrir los brazaletes y después se libró de ellos.   
  
"Alguien no muy listo dejo las llaves, ja me gustaría saber quien fue el tonto quien las habrá dejado, para mí"  
  
Ella después se dirigió al refrigerador para comer algo.  
  
"Grandíoso solamente tienen restos de pizza, que nunca se enseñaron a cocinar" dijo Jinx quien se conformó con los pedazos de pizza  
  
{De vuelta en la pelea}  
  
Sayaka usó una de sus espadas para tratar de cortar al andriode, pero este detuvo la espada con la mano.   
  
El chico Bestia se convirtió en rinoceronte y se dirigió al villano, Dashblish vio a su derecha que el animal se dirigía hacia él y recibió un gran impacto y luego un golpe de arte marcial de parte de Robin y uno de parte de Seth. Robin sintió mucho en su mano dolor por golpearlo.  
  
"Se me había olvidado que no es humano" dijo Robin  
  
Mientras que Raven y Zevek inmovilizaban los ladrones con sus poderes especiales y luego se enfrentaban a Dashblish. El chico Bestia iba morderlo con su transformación de Velocirraptor (o dinosuario de Parque Jurásico), pero Dashblish lo golpeo, le jalo la cola y lo lanzó hacia una pared. Raven y Zevek combinaron sus poderes para mover objetos pesados para lanzarlos a Dashblih. Este recibía golpes e impactos de toda clase de objetos pesados, Robin usó un batiboomerang la cual quedó pegado en el ojo dañado de el androide, el batiboomerang explotó instantánemente, haciendolo enojar y más después de recibir un sablazo de parte de Sayaka y una morderura de un Trige Dientes de Sable (de parte del Chico Bestia). Charlotte estaba modificando el cañon que estaba en el brazo de Cyborg.  
  
"Que estas haciendo exactamente?" preguntó Cyborg  
  
"Voy a crear una puerta interdimensional para que enviar a Dashblish de vuelta a su mundo, usare tu brazo para conectarlo a mi cinturon, el cinturon que uso y mis amigos usan, es con lo que nos transportamos de una dimensión a otra, y tambien gracias a los cristales interdimensionales, hare un agujero interdimensional disparando de tu cañon con una duración de 20 segundos, espero que eso sea sufieciente" dijo Charlotte mientras que Cyborg observaba como Dashblish vencía a golpes y a patadas a sus oponente quedando Seth como último contricante.  
  
{De vuelta en el edificio}  
  
Jinx se dirigió a la habitación de Starfire.   
  
"Bueno ya vi el guardaropa de esa tal Raven, ahora a ver el de Starfire, espero que tenga mejor ropa"  
  
Jinx al revisar a la ropa que Starfire tiene en su armario se quedó viendo una vestimenta que le dio tentación de ponerselo, mientras que Starfire comenzaba a despertar. Starfire estaba buscando a sus compañeros, encontró una nota con un mensaje en la cocina, que decía que todos se fueron a combatir el crimen de nuevo. Starfire al ver el reloj se dio cuenta que no pasó mucho tiempo, desde que se desmayó.   
  
"Como me hubiera gustado que Seth probara el almuerzo que le preparé" dijo una Strafire entristecida, al ver de nuevo la nota al final decía que vigilara a Jinx y evitar que se escape.   
  
El mensaje también decía donde se encontraba, asi que Starfire se dirigió al interrogatorio sin darse cuenta que en la cocina estaban los brazaletes que se había quitado Jinx, mientras que la villana se estaba viendo en el espejo con una vestimenta parecida a la que usa Starfire solo que con colores diferentes.   
  
_____________________________________  
  
Decidí que cambiaría el capítulo 2 gracias a la información de Cuervo por sacarme en dudas sobre si Jinx vuela o nó? Mi mail es jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx si quieren hablarme.  
  
En el proximo capítulo Starfire estara muy enfadada al ver a Jinx con un vestido que Starfire tenía escondido(segun esto para ocasiones especiales) [creo que dije demasiado, bueno esperen leer el proximo capítulo] 


	6. La fisgona y la derrota del primer enemi...

El capítulo 2 esta cambiado. Hace un tiempo encontré en la red unas imagnes que no podía creer, Raven con ojos de corazoncito. Starfire si es de esas chicas de poner ojos de corazoncito cuando le atrae a un chico guapo y tambien quedarse babeando al ver al algun chico guapo, pero nunca crei ver a Raven en poner ese tipo de ojos y tampoco de que se sonrojara. Quien de ustedes quieren ver estas imagenes para enviarles las paginas o las direcciones?. Quien de ustedes ya habían visto esas imágenes?.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
¿La llegada de nuevos integrantes?  
  
CAPÍTULO 6  
  
{En el edificio}  
  
Starfire al ver el interrogatorio vacío, se dio cuenta que Jinx se había escapado. La villana quien ahora trae el cabello suelto, estaba viendo el diario de Starfire, Jinx estaba viendo las cosas más íntimas de Starfire, pero se puso furiosa al ver que alguien mas le agrada Seth (es decir Starfire). Jinx se le ocurrió una idea despues de leer algunas paginas más atras en el diario.  
  
{De vuelta en la batalla}  
  
Seth y Dashblish peleaban duramente se daban golpes pero siempre se esquivaban. Estos peleaban y conversaban a la vez.  
  
"Recuerdo que ustedes estaban presentes cuando esos novatos peleaban con los del HIVE" dijo Dashblish  
  
"Asi que tu los enviaste" dijo Seth  
  
"Solamente quería saber los límites de esos chiquillos, pero mis sensores no detectaba ningun cristal interdimensional en ustedes, porqué?"  
  
"Es porque en esta dimension, se puede tolerar las presencias de seres de otra dimensión, por eso no traíamos con nosotros los cristales interdimensionales, en ese momento"  
  
Luego se sintió un fuerte viento, Dashblish al voltear vio que estaba apunto de ser succionado por un agujero de multicolores, se quedaba viendo el agujero al igual que los TeenTitans.   
  
"Noooo no me haran regresar de vuelta con las manos vacías" decía Dashblish quien decía despues en su mente 'Estos tontos no saben que ya tengo varios cristales en mi poder'  
  
Sayaka, Zevek y Seth aprovecharon la distracción, la chica con las espadas cortó los brazos de Dashblish y Zevek los transportó hasta un lugar seguro, debido a que en los brazos y en las manos se encontraban algunos cristales. Sayaka perforó el pecho y Seth con sus puños perforó el corazón y el estómago del androide, provocando corto circuito y sacando del cuerpo del robot unos cristales interdimensionales, Seth agarró a Sayaka y este se impulsó hacia atrás con un ataque(como Dragonball), provocando que Dashblish ademas de recibir el ataque, sea finalmente succionado por el agujero. Charlotte apagó el cañon de Cyborg desués de que el androide fuera absorbido.  
  
"Que va ser de él?" preguntó Robin  
  
"Regresará adonde pertenece" dijo Charlotte  
  
{En la dimensión de Dashblish}  
  
Un agujero aparecía en una prisión futurista, de ese agujero salió Dashblish.  
  
"Bienvenido prisionero 651 alias Dashblish" dijo un androide de mayor tamaño.  
  
"De vuelta a tu celda" dijo un robot de apariencia esquelética  
  
'Esos malditos me vengaré de ellos algún día regresaré y los destruiré' decía mentalmente Dashblish  
  
{En el edificio de los Teen Titans}  
  
Starfire estuvo viendo alrededor del edifcio buscando señales de Jinx, hasta que ella llegó a su cuarto, al ver Jinx, se puso furiosa al ver a Jinx con ropa que ella esperaba usar, la vestimenta era igual solo que la blusa las botas y la falda es de color azul plateado, el cinturon, los brazaletes al igual que la parte superior de la blusa eran de color azul celeste. Jinx quien se encontraba recostada en la cama de Starfire, se veía muy linda con su cabello suelto y con la ropa "prestada", le causaba a Starfire, mucha furia.   
  
"Por que traes puesta mi ropa?" preguntó furiosamente Starfire.  
  
"Oye solamente quería probarmela, no tiene nada de malo" dijo Jinx.  
  
"No tiene nada de malo?, son mis cosas, es decir es mi ropa lo que traes puesta" dijo Starfire quedando mas enojada y furiosa que cuando le lanzaron un globo de agua (lo que le hizo el chico Bestia).  
  
"Solamente te lo estoy tomando prestado, luego te lo regreso" dijo Jinx como sino le importara  
  
"Ese vestido lo iba a usar para ocasiones especiales" dijo Starfire  
  
"Ocasiones especiales?, dime una" dijo Jinx con curiosidad  
  
"Como, como, como cuando tenga novio saldría con él, con ese vestido puesto" dijo Starfire con nerviosismo y sonrojando  
  
"Como con Robin?" preguntó curiosamente Jinx   
  
"Po, po, por, por, porque crees que salga con él? porque mencionaste a él y no a otro como a Cyborg o a Beast Boy?" preguntaba Starfire con mas nerviosismo y mucho mas sonrojada. Starfire sentía que no esta actuando normamente, 'será por lo que Jinx dijo?' decía ella en su mente.  
  
"No me puedes engañar, después de que lei tu diario, segun dices que estuviste en la feria con él en una noche, estando juntos en la rueda de la fortuna y que te dio un pedazo de algodon de azucar y algunas cosas mas diciendo que tan juntitos estaban en algunas ocasiones" dijo Jinx con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
Starfire trataba de entender porque su corazon late rapidamente, sera porque ella siente algo más por Robin que por Seth?.   
  
'Bien, mi plan para sacar a esa chica de mi camino esta dando resultado, muy pronto Seth será mío' decía Jinx mentalmente  
  
"Sabes creo que deberías decidirte, ya que veo que tambien te agrada Seth y eso que apenas lo conoces" dijo Jinx al ver de nuevo el diario de Starfire  
  
"Quéeeeeeeeeee, fisgona me las vas a pagar, deja de leer mi diario" Starfire le lanzó una bola de energía a Jinx, pero esta se cubrió con el diario de Starfire.  
  
"Mira lo que hiciste, casi hechas a perder mi diario" dijo Starfire agarrando su diario.  
  
"Yo? tu fuiste quien me lanzó esa bola de energía" grito Jinx  
  
"Que está pasando aquí?" preguntó Robin, haciendoa que a las chicas se les erizaran los cabellos. Es decir a Jinx se le puso los pelos de punta porque la estabann viendo con la vestimenta de Starfire. Y Starfire porque ella no tiene manera de como explicar que Jinx lleva puesta su ropa y temía, de que hayan escuchado su conversación.   
  
_________________________________  
  
Tal ves pienso poner a la pareja más querida, es decir Robin/Starfire. Pero puede que haga otro fic dedicado a la pareja Robin/Raven o tal vez hasta un Robin/Jinx.  
  
Existe ciertas coincidencias entre Robin y Raven, ambos tiene ciertos nombre relacionados con aves, hay dos vocales en cada nombre, ambos comienzan con "R" y ambos terminan con "n", Raven es gótica, Robin vivía en ciudad Gótica, alguien se sabe alguna otra coincidencia. Pero aun así hay mucha evidencia de Robin/Starfire alguien sabe de que evidencia estoy hablando?  
  
Se que este capítulo les pareció corto pero para la proxima lo alargare más. 


	7. Preguntas, platicas, guerras y llegadas

No he visto el último capítulo que pasó de Teen Titans el domingo pasado, pero estoy seguro, que era la parte en que se revelaban las personalidades diferentes de Raven, saben les confieso que había visto unos screenshots de ese capítulo y la personalidad que mas me gusto de Raven es la de la capa y capucha rosada (o será rojo con rosado?) bueno la personalidad amable de Raven, ella me parece simpatica y linda, mucho más que Starfire, bueno no tanto.   
  
___________________________  
  
¿La llegada de nuevos integrantes?  
  
CAPÍTULO 7  
  
"Queee como es que tu estas aqui?" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Starfire acaso soltaste a Jinx?" dijo el chico Bestia  
  
"O acaso se te escapó" dijo Raven  
  
"Tranquilicense muchachos, tal vez Starfire aun estaba dormida mientras que Jinx de alguna manera se escapó" dijo Seth, quien dejó sorprendida a Starfire, porque él la defendía.  
  
"Si eso fue lo que pasó" dijo Starfire con una gotita al estilo anime  
  
"Como te escapaste Jinx?" preguntó Robin  
  
"Es un secreto" dijo Jinx  
  
"Como escapaste de los brazaletes de Charlotte?" dijo Zevek  
  
"No te lo diré" dijo Jinx  
  
"Porque te estas vistiendo igual que Starfire?" preguntó Raven  
  
"Es que esta miserable me robó mi ropa" dijo Starfire a gritos  
  
"Oye solamente quería probarmela" dijo Jinx con indiferencia  
  
"Y porque querías probarte la ropa de Starfire?" preguntó Seth  
  
"Ese es otro de mis secretos" dijo Jinx haciendole ojitos a Seth  
  
"Pues yo puedo revelar ese secreto y tus otros secretos leyendo tu mente" dijo Zevek  
  
"Ni te atrevas" grito Jinx   
  
Luego se escucharon los estomagos de los Teen Titans (excepto Raven) y el de Jinx   
  
"Oigan acaso se le olvidaron desayunar esta mañana?" preguntó Raven   
  
"Bueno es que Cyborg y yo estuvimos interrogando a Jinx" dijo Robin  
  
"Si y no tuvomos tiempo de comer algo" dijio Cyborg  
  
"Yo, yo estaba haciendo algunas cosas" dijo Starfire quien no quería contar que le estaba haciendo el desayuno a Seth  
  
"Porque no mejor comemos algo" dijo Zevek  
  
'Vaya admito que Jinx se ve linda con la ropa de Starfire y con su cabello suelto, ¡quéee! pero que estoy diciendo, ella no es Starfire, que, pero, hay que es lo que me esta pasando' decía Robin en su mente, haciendo movimientos extraños de nerviosismo  
  
"Robin te pasa algo?" dijo Starfire con preocupación  
  
"No no me pasa nada estoy bien" dijo Robin  
  
{Media hora después}  
  
Los Teen Titans (excepto Raven) comían junto con sus nuevos amigos (excepto Seth y Zevek) y con Jinx  
  
"Porque ella tenía que comer con nosotros" dijo Starfire molesta  
  
"Acaso quieres que coma en el piso como un perro" dijo Sayaka  
  
"No quise decir eso, lo que quiero decir es, porque ella aun está aquí?"  
  
"Es porque aun no hemos terminado de interrogarla" dijo Robin  
  
"Oye Raven no vas a desayunar" preguntó Beast Boy  
  
"Yo ya había desayunado" dijo Raven  
  
"Junto con Zevek" dijo Charlotte, provocando que Raven se sonrojara y rostros curiosos en los demás Teen Titans  
  
"De seguro ustedes ya desayunaron verdad muchachos?" dijo Sayaka  
  
"Asi es" dijo Seth  
  
"Oigan recuerdo que había dejado un pedazo de pizza ayer en el refri" dijo el chico Bestia, y Jinx puso algo de atención mientras ella bebía.  
  
"Tal vez alguien se lo comió" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Pues ese alguien no debió hacerlo ya que yo había mordido y tal vez dejado algo de mi saliva" dijo el chico Bestia, quien se rió un poco.  
  
Jinx al instante escupió su bebida.  
  
"Que asqueroso" dijo Jinx limpiandose la lengua con una servilleta  
  
"Oye solamente bromeaba" dijo el chico Bestia quien recibió una cucharada de crema de maní de parte de Jinx  
  
"Guerra de comida" dijo el chico Bestia lanzando comida hacia sus compañeros, lo mismo hizo Jinx Cyborg y Starfire.  
  
"Oigan esto no es una escuela" dijo Robin, quien recibió el impacto de un pure de papa.  
  
"Pero que infantiles son" dijo Raven, cuyo rostro se cubrió de mermelada de fresa, y claro Raven poniendose furiosa.   
  
Los demas chicos de otras dimensiones solamente observaban y esquivaban las comidas.  
  
"Nunca crei que ellos serían capaz de hacer eso" dijo Charlotte recibiendo una comida en su rostro  
  
"Me las pagaran" grito Charlotte  
  
"Nos unimos a la fiesta?" preguntó Sayaka a los demás   
  
"Porque no?" dijo Seth  
  
"Tal vez sea divertido" dijo Zevek   
  
{En un edificio abandonado}  
  
Mammoth estaba golpeando fuertemente varias paredes. Gizmo se asustaba de que el techo caería sobre él.  
  
"Tranquilízate Mammoth, sé como te sientes al saber que los billetes sean falsos, ni yo mismo me dí cuenta hasta que observe un poco mas" dijo Gizmo  
  
"No solamente estoy furioso por eso, tambien lo estoy, porque perdimos a alguien de nuestro grupo, acaso no lo recuerdas" dijo Mammoth  
  
"Ya se que quieres vengarte, por lo que le pasó a Jinx, pero debemos idear un plan" dijo Gizmo  
  
"Pues comienza a pensar en uno ahora" dijo Mammoth  
  
{De vuelta en la cocina}  
  
Los jovenes Titanes, Jinx y los jovenes SIDS limpiaban el desastre que hicieron.  
  
"Podrías enseñarnos otra vez esa forma de transportación?" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Pasar del agujero y llegar al instante aquí fue algo interesante" dijo Robin  
  
"Interesante? increible querrás decir, así no tendremos que tardarnos tanto en llegar a la escena de un crimen" dijo el chico Bestia  
  
"De que estan hablando?" preguntó Starfire  
  
"Charlotte usó su cinturon y un reloj para transportarnos rapidamente aqui pasando atraves de un agujero interdimensional" dijo Raven  
  
"Les explicare pero no todo, veran los cristales no solamente lo usamos para transportarnos de una dimension a otra, sino tambien a transportarnos de una parte del mundo a otra, como cuando hice un agujero interdimensional y use mi reloj de transportación para que el agujero nos enviara hasta aquí, pero el problema es que se gasta energía y hay veces en que usamos nuestras propias energías para recargar los cristales y hay veces que dejamos los cristales para que se recarguen solas" dijo Charlotte  
  
"Pero no usamos la energía de los cristales solamente para ese tipo de cosas, ya que como habíamos dicho antes tiene diferentes usos, algunos de usos utiles y otros lo utilizan de manera ridícula" dijo Seth  
  
"La energía de los cristales tambien lo usamos para tener una resistencia mejor, por ejemplo si me corto con un cuchillo la sangre no sale al instante, tardare mucho en sangrar y o si me golpea algo duro, mi cuerpo tendra una resistencia mayor a mi resistencia normal gracias a la energía de los cristales, pero la energía solamente se usa en daño fisico mas no del tipo biológico como las enfermedades, a excepcion del veneno y otras cosas" dijo Sayaka  
  
"Tambien usamos la energía de los cristales para recuperar fuerzas o como se dice recargarnos, pero hum Sayaka creo que hay un error sobre lo que dijiste del daño físico" dijo Zevek   
  
"Ha si a lo de las heridas" dijo Sayaka  
  
"Veran los cristales interdiem" dijo Zevek  
  
"Increible los cristales interdimensioanles si que son objetos muy poderosos, con razon vinieron a este mudo para recuperar esa clase de objetos" dijo Robin  
  
"Tambien existe otros objetos que son derivados del los cristales, pero eso es otra historia, ya que hablamos demasiado de este tema" dijo Zevek  
  
"Pero antes de terminar dejame decirles que la humanidad de este mundo no parece que este lista, para conocer esa clase de objetos" dijo Seth  
  
{Dos horas después, en la parte del edificio donde se encuentra el auto de Cyborg}  
  
Cyborg se encontraba en el asiento de atras del auto, mientras que el auto estaba subiendo y bajando varias veces, apenas se veía la espalda de Cyborg y se escuchaba una Raven cansada, pero no se observaba donde se encontraba, ella.  
  
"Ugh" dijo Cyborg, como si se estuviera cansando de algo  
  
"Por cuanto tiempo debemos estar" dijo una cansada Raven quien se encontraba a espaldas   
  
"Ya con esto ya terminamos" dijo Cyborg saliendo del asiento de atras,  
  
"Que bien, ya me estaba comenzando a cansarme de esto" dijo Raven saliendo de la parte delantera del auto  
  
"Que estan haciendo?" preguntó Charlotte  
  
"Estabamos arreglando los asientos del auto y tambien estabamos agregando nuevas partes" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Un auto?, oigan y ustedes tienen licencias para manejar?" preguntó Charlotte  
  
"Bueno hum no, pero somos superheroes no necesitamos de licencias" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Me dejarían verlo?"   
  
"Solo si no vayas hacer sabotaje" dijo Raven  
  
"No sabía que tienes sentido del humor Raven" dijo Charlotte   
  
"Hablaba en serio" dijo Raven  
  
"Sabes podría hacer unos cuantos arreglos a su auto,me permitirías hacerlo, Cyborg" dijo Charlotte  
  
"Si esta bien" dijo Cyborg dejando sola a Charlotte  
  
"Cyborg no estoy segura que lo que vaya hacer ella sea para mejorar tu auto" dijo Raven  
  
"Raven desconfías mucho de ella, dale un poco de confianza, estoy seguro que nada malo le va hacer al auto" dijo Cyborg  
  
{En la noche en un basurero}  
  
Un agujero de color rojo se producía, de ese agujero salieron extrañas criaturas. Una parecía una mujer con alas de murciélago, un sujeto musculoso con cadenas negras y en cierta foma poseidas por espíritus malignos, una criatura encapuchada como Raven y con armadura cibernetica negra, y otro sujeto que parecía que tiene tatuajes de simbolos de lineas y circulos como si fuera un ser digital salido del ciberespacio. (para este ultimo solamente vean las lineas que hay en algunos aparatos electronicos y así sabran de que hablo)  
  
"Hay que dividirnos para asi encontrar esos cristales antes que ellos" dijo el sujeto de los tatuajes extraños  
  
"Estas seguro que esos cuatro son los unicos Sids que hay por ahora?" preguntó la chica  
  
"Si, pero no hay que confiarnos ya que es posible que vengan mas" dijo el sujeto de los tatuajes  
  
{En lo alto de un edificio}  
  
Un agujero de color grisáceo se producía, saliendo de ella 4 seres desconocidos.  
  
"Estas seguro que esta es la dimensión" dijo un sujeto con un traje parecido al de un ninja.  
  
"Afirmativo" dijo un robot de composición delgada y cabeza cilindrica  
  
"Vaya me gustaría saber que estan haciendo ellos ahora? Oye sabes donde se encuentran" dijo un sujeto vestido con un spandex negro, con curvas y lineas grisáceas, con el rostro cubierto con un casco de realidad virtual  
  
"Si estan hacia aquella dirección, pero recomiendo que no se enteren de nuestra presencia, hasta después de ver como enfrentan con los villanos de esta ciudad" dijo una chica palida de cabello blanco, vestida góticamente.  
  
"Espero que mañana vengan mas compañeros" dijo el ninja desconocido  
  
"Pero por ahora a buscar los cristales interdimensionales que hay en este mundo" dijo la extraña chica  
  
________________________________________  
  
Saben no se de cuantos capítulos va ser este fic, pero en el proximo capítulo se van a enfrentar a diferentes enemigos de los Teen Titans, incluyendo a Mammoth y Gizmo, pero despues de ese enfrentamiento, conoceran los enemigos y amigos de los SIDS.  
  
Se que les había prometido algo en el ultimo capítulo pero tal vez en el proximo capítulo ponga algo de RobinxStarfire 


	8. Batallas con los enemigos de una dimensi...

He visto el capítulo en que Raven y Starfire cambian de cuerpos, me pareció buenísimo el episodio y además de cosas graciosas, yo que creo que al final cada quien tomo una poca de la personalidad de la otra ustedes que creen. Bueno espero que este episodio sea de su agrado.   
  
_________________________________  
  
¿La llegada de nuevos integrantes?  
  
CAPÍTULO 8  
  
{En la noche como a las 9:00 pm}  
  
En la sala Raven meditaba mientras Zevek tecleaba una laptop.  
  
"Podrías dejar de teclear eso por un momento necesito concentrarme" dijo Raven  
  
'Raven quisiera preguntarte algo' contestaba Zevek mentalemte  
  
"Que quieres preguntarme?" dijo Rave algo molesta  
  
"Dime cual es tu origen, ya que te dije algo de mi origen ahora dime el tuyo" dijo Zevek hablando  
  
"Bueno yo..." Raven conversaba con Zevek sobre ella misma.  
  
Diez minutos después ambos entablaron una conversación de otros temas, y minutos mas tarde Zevek se fue a otro lado para no molestar a Raven en su meditación. Pero ella no podía concentrarse, meditaba pero no muy bien, había algo que lo molestaba, pero ella no se explicaba qué. Ella al tratar de tener la mente en blanco, lo unico que pensaba era en Zevek.  
  
"Pero que me pasa porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en él" se decía Raven quien esta comenzando a sentir algo. La misma sensación que sintió como cuando se quedaba viendo a Aqualar, solo que el sentimiento era diferente, era mas profundo.  
  
{A las 9:30 en la azotea}  
  
Robin y Seth conversaban:  
  
"Robin iba preguntarte algo sobre Jinx" dijo Seth   
  
"Si es sobre que vamos hacer con ella después, te diré que la llevaremos a las autoridades" dijo Robin  
  
"Estaba pensando que tal vez debería quedarse un poco mas con nosotros"  
  
"Que pero porqué, acaso estas loco, ella podría matarnos" dijo Robin  
  
"Es un presentimiento no sé como explicarlo, pero siento que algo va a pasar, no se, pero siento que en ella hay algo diferente" dijo Seth pensativo  
  
"Diferente a que te refieres?"  
  
"Ella, parece que no es la misma, ya que recuerdo algo de su actitud cuando pelearon con ustedes y cuando despertó"  
  
"Sabes, creo que tienes razon, ella no parecía la misma, ella ha actuado muy diferente a lo que yo esperaba, hum creo que tal sea conveniente que se quede un poco mas con nosotros" dijo Robin tambien pensativo  
  
"Creo que quieres decir que sí"  
  
"Pero si nos pasa algo tu tendrás la culpa por convencerme"  
  
"Esta bien yo tendré ese cargo de culpable" dijo Seth  
  
{Minutos mas tarde en la sala}  
  
"Robin puedo preguntarte algo?"  
  
"Si Starfire"  
  
"Bueno veras es que me gustaría saber si no vas estar ocupado este fin de semana?" preguntó Starfire sonrojada  
  
"Hmm, no, porqué lo preguntas?"   
  
"Solamente quería saber" dijo Star poniendose mas roja, quien dejó a Robin con signos de interrogación  
  
'Pero que le pasará a Starfire?'  
  
{En la mañana siguiente}  
  
Starfire se levantó temprano al salir a su cuarto detectó el aroma del desayuno. Ella se dirigió a la cocina y vio que los jovenes SIDS desayunaban junto con Jinx y Raven.   
  
"Pero que esta haciendo ella aquí?"  
  
"Estoy aquí para ayudarle a los jovenes sids en su misión hasta que la terminen" dijo Jinx, quien escuchó que tan molesta se encuentra Starfire  
  
"Tu no eres la única que no le agrada su presencia" dijo Raven a Starfire  
  
Luego Robin vino:  
  
"Saben al principio pensaba que hasta que Jinx se haya recuperado, se fuera ahora mismo" dijo Robin, queriendo decir otra cosa  
  
"Si quieres yo la saco por tí" dijo Starfire, quien voló agarró a Jinx de la parte de atras de la blusa y la lanzó hacia afuera.  
  
"Buen lanzamiento Starfire" dijo Raven  
  
"Starfire no quise decir eso" dijo Robin algo enojado  
  
"Pero tu dijiste que querías que ella se fuera ahora mismo" dijo Starfire  
  
"Dije que pensaba, no que quería" grito Robin como cabeza gigante de Anime y Starfire temblando de miedo  
  
"Estas bien Jinx" dijo Seth  
  
"Si estoy bien solamente dejame darle su merecido a esa tipa" dijo Jinx, quien después se dio cuenta que fue ayudada por Seth, ella se sonrojó al tocar su mano que fue acariciada por la mano caritativa de Seth.  
  
De pronto se escuchó una alarma  
  
"Titanes hay problemas" dijo Robin  
  
{Minutos despues}   
  
Cyborg y Charlote se encuentran en la azotea de un edificio, mientras que el resto se encuentra en la esquina del mismo edificio y ambos tenían aparatos de comunicación.  
  
"Cyborg, Charlotte diganme que es lo que ven?" preguntó Robin  
  
"Mumbo Jumbo esta haciendo de nuevo sus trucos de magia en un banco" dijo Cyborg bostezando  
  
"Cinderblock, esta atacando un camión altamente blindado" dijo Charlotte  
  
"Plasmus acaba de entrar en otra fabrica de químicos" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Yo me encargo de Mumbo Jumbo" dijo Zevek, quien se fue volando  
  
"Espera Zevek yo te acompaño" dijo Raven, siguiendo a su compañero  
  
"Yo me encargo de Cinderblock" dijo Seth, quien usó su reloj y su cinturon para hacer el agujero oscuro y transportarse hacia el villano rocoso  
  
"Yo te acompaño" dijo Jinx  
  
"Esta bien, ¡Oye Robin! acompañame tu tambien" dijo Seth  
  
"Espera yo voy tambien" dijo Starfire pasando por el agujero.  
  
"Bueno creo que solo quedamos nosotros para derrotar a Plasmus" dijo el chico Bestia  
  
{Cuando salieron Robin Starfire Seth y Jinx del portal, en una esquina aproximandose al enemigo}  
  
"Robin dime desde cuando Jinx se nos unio y se convirtio en un Teen Titan" preguntó Starfire(quien se encuentra molesta) a Robin en el oído.  
  
"En realidad no es una de nosotros, ella parece que solamente quiere ayudar, acaso tiene algo de malo"   
  
"Bueno es que no creo que sea bueno confiar en ella" dijo Starfire murmurando  
  
"A veces pienso lo mismo" dijo Robin  
  
'Que tanto estan murmurando?' se preguntaba Jinx  
  
"Robin iba preguntarte algo?" pregunto Starfire algo sonrojada  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Hum no nada olvidalo" dijo Starfire poniendose mas roja y otra vez dejando en duda a Robin  
  
{En el banco}  
  
Mumbo Jumbo usaba la levitación para sacar las bolsas de dinero y hacer su acto de desaparición al aire libre. Cuando estaba apunto de usar su varita, esta misma fue transportada telekineticamente hacia la mano de Zevek  
  
"Vaya vaya que tenemos aqui, acaso un nuevo TeenTitan y donde estan los demas?" dijo el mago  
  
"Nosotros dos podemos vencerte, este nuevo amigo se llama Zevek" dijo Raven  
  
"No podrás vencernos con tus trucos de magia baratos o de segunda" dijo Zevek haciendo enojar a Mumbo Jumbo  
  
"Sin con que de segunda he" dijo el mago con una vena al estilo anime. El mago lazó varias cartas, que salieron de su manga.  
  
"Raven ahora" dijo Zevek.  
  
Los dos detuvieron las cartas con sus poderes y se las envio de vuelta hacia Mumbo Jumbo. El mago uso su capa para esconderse y magicamente se transportó detras de los dos.   
  
"Saben ustedes forman una linda pareja" dijo el mago haciendo que los dos se ruborizaran, sobre todo Raven.  
  
"Aun no es día de San Valentin pero aun así les doy este regalo" en la mano derecha de Mumbo Jumbó apareció magicamente un ramo de flores, la cual salio una enorme ola (como que el ramo fuera una manguera de bombero). Raven iba esquivar el chorro de agua que salía del ramo de flores, pero su brazo fue jalado por Zevek  
  
"Raven espera" dijo Zevek quien usó su poder mental para crear una barrera psíquica y así evitar quedar mojados.  
  
"Ahora les daré sus flechas de amor" el mago uso su sombrero para que salieran varias flechas.  
  
Raven y Zevek hicieron los mismo como cuando fueron atacados por las cartas, regresando otra vez las flechas, solo que fueron absorbidas por el sombrero  
  
"Si no querian ser flechados me hubieran avisado" dijo Mumbo Jumbo, quien después se sintió paralizado  
  
"Que pasa no puedo moverme" dijo el mago quien flotaba pero por medio de los poderes de Raven y Zevek.  
  
"Somo nosotros quienes te paralizamos" dijo Raven, despues observó a Zevek y se quedó viendolo porque sus ojos brillaban con una tonalidad azul.  
  
"AHHHGG" gritó el mago quien luego dejó hablar y de moverse.  
  
"Zevek que le hiciste?" preguntó Raven  
  
"Lo deje inconsciente, le di un shock psíquico, algo asi como un golpe mental, no hay de que preocuparse" dijo Zevek  
  
"Por un momento pensé que lo querías..."  
  
"Eliminar?, claro que no, yo no soy esa clase de persona" dijo Zevek  
  
"Pero yo sí" respondió un ser desconocido  
  
"Quien eres?" preguntó Raven  
  
"Soy uno de los Caballeros de la Realeza Oscura me llamo Delv" respondió el de la armadura medieval y cibernética; quien montaba y flotaba en un caballo fantasmal.  
  
"Por un momento crei que eras alguien que salio de la pelicula El Señor de los Anillos, ya que pareces un gaznul, aunque un poco futurista" dijo Zevek bromeando  
  
"Te crees muy gracioso eh" dijo Delv quien le lanzó una esfera de energía oscura. Raven y Zevek lo esquivaron.   
  
"Raven necesito que no me acompañes, ya que esto es un asunto sid, me entiendes"  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Solamente no me siguas, yo debo pelear contra ese sujeto" dijo Zevek quien mentalmente le dijo tambien 'No te puedo garantizar a que sobrevivas a sus ataques', dejando convencida a Raven   
  
Delv y Zevek se fueron a otra parte para pelear. Mientras que Raven observaba a Zevek esperando a que se encontrara bien despues de la pelea. En una esquina, dos villanos estaban listos para atacar a Raven, Gizmo tenía una especie de bazuka la cual disparó hacia Raven, saliendo varias cintas, parecidas a cintas adhesivas oscuras. Ella volteó y quedó atrapa, luego siguío Mammoth quien le tapó la boca y los ojos con las cintas, dejando a Raven como una momia negra.  
  
"Ya tenemos a una" dijo Mammoth llevandose a una Raven momificada.  
  
{En donde se encontraba Cinderblock}  
  
Cinderblock estaba destrozando un camion blindado, jalando a la fuerza una de las puertas traseras  
  
"Detente Ciderblock" dijo Robin  
  
"Sea lo que quieras buscar, no lo tendrás" dijo Seth  
  
"Starfire distraelo para que haga lo mío" dijo Robin  
  
"De acuerdo" Starfire le lanzaba bolas de energía  
  
Robin al ver como se distraía Cinderblock, el chico lanzó un explosivo, el mismo que iba usar contra él (se acuerdan del primer episodio de los Teen Titans). Cinderblock cayó al suelo, mientras se levantaba, Jinx le dio una patada voladora quien provocó a que el villano rocoso cayera de nuevo.  
  
"Buena patada Jinx" dijo Seth, provocando que Jinx se sonrojara y le sonriera.  
  
Starfire al ver como Jinx le sonreía a Seth, ya no sentía celos, dandose cuenta que ya no sentía algo por el ser de otra dimensión, ella se quedaba pensativa. Luego Cinderblock iba agarrar una pierna de Strafire ya que ella se encontraba distraída.  
  
"Starfire cuidado" gritó Robin y Seth, ambos dando patadas voladoras. Esta vez Cinderblock cayó a 10 metros de distancia de donde se encontraba y esta vez ya no se movía. Y Jinx se encontraba algo celosa (ustedes ya deben saber porqué).  
  
"Nosotros hicimos eso?" se preguntaba Robin  
  
"Creo que fue la fuerza de nuestras patadas" dijo Seth  
  
"Oh eso, o es que eres mas fuerte de lo que yo pensaba"  
  
"Yo diría que estas en lo correcto en lo último que dijiste" dijo una voz desconocida  
  
La voz provenía de una chica de tez morena, con alas de murcielago, ojos oscuros, cabello oscuro.  
  
"Y quien eres tú?"  
  
"Windiga, algunos me conocen como 'La Asesina Aérea', pero basta de presentaciones ya que aqui hay alguien a quien debo eliminar" dijo Windiga, señalando a Seth, mientras que Jinx mostraba preocupación.  
  
"Robin, Starfire, Jinx, necesito que se alejen ya que esta pelea es de un asunto sid" dijo Seth  
  
"Espera, somos un equipo debemos trabajar unidos" dijo Robin  
  
"No pelean a mi lado esta vez, ya que no les garantizo a que sobrevivan" dijo Seth provocando preocupación.  
  
{En la indsutria química}  
  
Plasmus espantaba algunos trabajadores, mientras este consumía algunos químicos. Cuando estuvo por terminarme un barril, alguien disparó el barril.  
  
"Se terminó tu hora de comer Plasmus"  
  
"Quedate helado" dijo Charlote quien le lanzó una bomba de hielo, quedando congelado Plasmus, pero aun se movía.  
  
El chico Bestia se convirtió en rinoceronte e impactó hacia Plasmus, quedando como pedazos de roca. Luego esos pedazos se descongelaron y se juntaron. Despues de que Plasmus se regeneró, formó otras criaturas para que peleen contra los chicos. Sayaka sacó su espada mágica y tambien su otra espada, juntó las dos y ambas espadas brillaron, Sayaka eliminó las criaturas creadas por Plasmus, este recibió tambien una cortada, pero se volvió a regenerar  
  
"Esta criatura será dificil de vencer" dijo Sayaka  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
________________________________________  
  
Perdon algunos errores que he hecho como en el capítulo 2 asi como el capítulo anterior. Si alguien quiere saber quien es Aqualar o los villanos preguntenme para responderles. Si tengo algun error ortográfico avísenme. Diganme los dejé en suspenso? 


	9. Presentaciones, batallas y la tristeza d...

Diganme que les pareció el chiste de las coincidencias entre Raven y Robin, alguien se sabe otra?. Saben no he visto el episodio en que aparece Raven con los ojos de coranzoncito, pero me gustaría saber que les parecío. Entre otras noticias sabían que ya hay imagenes del second season de Teen Titans y en esas imagenes esta la nueva integrante que se llama Terra, alguien quiere saber la pagina del site o ya se la saben?. Y para aclarar algo los villanos como Windiga, el de los tatuajes, el de las cadenas y el caballero oscuro asi como los otros seres que aparecieron de un agujero interdimensional y los nuevos amigos de los Teen Titans, son míos, es decir son personajes de mi propia imaginación. Pero si algunos de ellos se parecen al de algun comic o de algun programa de TV o de alguna pelicula, etc, es pura coincidencia.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
¿La llegada de nuevos integrantes?  
  
CAPÍTULO 9  
  
{En la fabrica de químicos o industria quimica}  
  
"La unica manera de vencerlo es que se quede dormido" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Es decir que si se duerme, se volverá a su forma humana" dijo el chico Bestia  
  
"Sin conque dejarlo dormido he" decia Charlotte  
  
"Tengo una idea, Sayaka, Cyborg, distraiganlo por favor, tengo un plan" dijo Charlotte, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos y en su cinturon sacaba algunos químicos y unos dispositivos.  
  
"Y yo que hago?" pregunto el chico Bestia  
  
"Tu me ayudarás a bombardear a Plasmus" dijo Charlotte, quien dejo al chico Bestia con signos de interrogación, quien después entendió.   
  
Cyborg le dispara a Plasmus pero este se regeneraba, Sayaka, se concentro en sus moviemientos con las espada, un fuerte viento se sentía, y ella lanzo un ataque, provocando que se formara un tornado, lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarse a Plasmus volando y se mantuviera en el aire.  
  
"Cyborg usa uno de esos barriles" dijo Sayaka señalando un gran barril de metal con la tapa en el suelo  
  
"Entiendo" dijo Cyborg  
  
Cuando se termino el tornado Plasmus cayó en un barril, la cual apenas cabía Plasmus en el, mientras que Cyborg lo cerraba.   
  
"No creo que eso entretenga a Plasmus durante mucho tiempo" dijo el chico Bestia  
  
"Ya termine" dijo Charlotte quien le enseñaba una especie de pelota púrpura a sus compañeros  
  
"Acaso lo vamos a vencer con una pelota?" dijo Cyborg  
  
"No es una pelota cualquirea" dijo el chico Bestia, luego se escuchó como Plasmus rompía el barril desde adentro.  
  
"Chico Bestia ya sabes que tienes que hacer" dijo Charlotte  
  
El chico Bestia se convirtió en aguila agarró la pelota y con ella bombardeo a Plasmus, la pelota se convirtió en polvo o gas, la cual cubrió a la criatura, de pronto Plasmus se convirtió en humano, en uno dormido.  
  
"Acaso eso era?" iba decir Cyborg  
  
"Era polvo adormecedor, eso lo mantedrá dormido durante un día completo" dijo Charlotte  
  
"Los felicito por su victoria" dijo un sujeto cubierto por cadenas poseidas por seres fantasmales y oscuros (quien se movía como el Dr Octopus de la pelicula Spiderman 2), el sujeto tenía el torax cubiero de esas cadenas y llevaba unos pantalones viejos empolvados, y de color gris negro, algunas de esas cadenas tenía al final alguna esfera de metal o una garra o una navaja larga o una esfera con puas, el cabello del sujeto era cafe, tenía barba y bigote, ojos rojos y ademas con colmillos como vampiro, parecía que tiene como mas de 30 años.   
  
"Y quien diablos eres tú?" dijo Cyborg  
  
"Soy Colt Deltanium y he venido por ellas" dijo Colt señalando a Charlotte y a Sayaka.  
  
"No creo que a ellas les agrade salir con un sjueto como tú" dijo el chico Bestia, aunque lago atemorizado  
  
"Chicos nos podrían hacer un favor" dijo Charlotte  
  
"Cual?" preguntó Cyborg  
  
"Nosotros pelearemos contra este sujeto ya que no es de esta dimensión" dijo Sayaka  
  
"Acaso es un enemigo suyo" dijo el chico bestia atemorizado al ver a los espectros oscuros que estaban en las cadenas.  
  
"Por favor no intervengan" dijo Sayaka  
  
"Oigan ustedes traten de alcanzarme si pueden" dijo Colt  
  
Luego las chicas siguieron al villano. Cyborg y el chico Bestia sentían algo de preocupación, pero de pronto Gizmo atacó a Cyborg por detras, usando una vara que le absorvía la energía a Cyborg.  
  
"Ahhh siento que estoy perdiendo energía" dijo Cyborg  
  
Cuando el chico Bestia lo iba ayudar, apareció Mammoth quien lo golpeo no muy fuerte pero dejandolo inconciente. Mientras que Cyborg perdía potencia y no podía alcanzar a Gizmo, Mammoth golpeo a Cyborg, tiempo después Cyborg quedó inmovil.  
  
{De vuelta con Robin, Starfire, Seth y Jinx}  
  
"Que esperas para pelear?" dijo Windiga  
  
"No pelearemos aqui sino en un lugar donde no hagamos daño a nadie" dijo Seth alejandose  
  
"¡Seth espera, no dejare que pelees solo!" grito Jinx  
  
Luego Seth le lanzo una esfera de energía provocando una ligera explosión cerca de ella, sin que la explosion le hiciera daño. Jinx se sorprendio de la manera en que Seth la atacaba, sin recibir daño alguno.  
  
"Dije claramente que peleare solo" grito Seth, cuya reacción provoco que Jinx derramara una lagrima. Luego Seth se fue.  
  
A Robin no le agrada la idea de dejar que Seth peleara solo y estuvo pensando que sera mejor seguirlo. Starfire se conmovió al ver a Jinx con un rostro de tristezay sintio pena por ella.  
  
"Porque, porque Seth lo hizo?, el estuvo a punto de hacerme daño? crei que el es una persona a quien le importaba, creí que a el le agradaba, crei que era una buena persona" dijo Jinx derramando lagrimas.  
  
"Y lo es" dijo Starfire  
  
"Entonces porqué me atacó?" grito Jinx  
  
"Porque es su manera de preocuparse, el sabe que tan peligroso es su enemigo, y quería que a nosotros no nos pasara nada, pero como tu no comprendias, él te tenía que alejarte de él, para que estes segura y nada malo te pase, quien sabe que es capaz de hacer esa tal Windiga" dijo Robin, Jinx al escuchar eso se secaba las lagrimas.  
  
"Entonces no lo ayudamos?" preguntó Starfire  
  
"Como crees?"  
  
"Vamos, vamos a seguirlo" dijo Jinx secandose la última lágrima.  
  
{En lo alto de un edificio}  
  
Una gran batalla entre el psiquico evolucionado y el caballero de la Realeza Oscura estaba lejos por terminar. Ambos lanzaban ataques directos pero de una manera u otra las esquivaban o los anulaban, Delv lanzó un rayo oscuro, mientras que Zevek se protegía con su campo de fuerza psíquica, pero cuando el atacaba con esferas creadas por su aura y su energía psíquica, el caballero se potegía con un enorme escudo que tenía las figuras de demonios estampados.  
  
Zevek estaba cansado(no en termino físicos) de seguir peleando con Delv, asi que usó su poder mental al maximo y al atacarlo con una esfera enorme de color azul celeste que parecía que daba descargas eléctricas y sus ojos brillaban, el cabello de Zevek se paraba por la estática.  
  
Delv al ser atacado, su escudo no resistió, párte de su armadura tenía grietas y su caballo fue enviado al otro mundo, además de estaba cayendo del edificio. Delv sobrevivió al impacto del suelo, y Zevek al llegar mostraba ahora cansancio fisico, pero se recuperaba poco a poco.  
  
"Te felicito por tu victoria chico, si quieres dejarmelo ahora a mí" dijo un sujeto que parecía ninja  
  
"Quien eres?" preguntó Zevek  
  
"Me llamo Silverwind"  
  
"Si ahora recuerdo, yo te había visto antes"  
  
"Sabes creo que debes dejarme este sujeto, ya que antes te había visto con tu amiga, pero ahora ya no la he visto, creo que esta en problemas" dijo Silverwind  
  
"Oh no Raven"  
  
{En la calle cerca de la pizzería donde iban a comer pizza una vez los Teen Titans}  
  
Charlotte dispara a Colt con un cañon que disparaba esferas eléctricas y Sayaka producía una onda blanca hecha por su espada magica para destruir las cadenas. Pero cada vez que se rompía una cadena, esa misma cadena se regeneraba.   
  
Charlotte iba recargar su cañon, pero fue capturada, una de las cadenas sostenía fuertemente a la chica. Sayaka junto las espadas de nuevo solo que esta vez ambas espadas se volvieron una y creció de largo, luego le dio un ataque directo provocando que una pequena parte de las cadenas se desintegraran y las cadenas que sostenía a Charlotte, sin que estas se volvieran a regenerar.  
  
"Que es lo que le hiciste a mi cadenas?" pregunto Colt con coraje  
  
"Creo que fue el resultado de la espada magica y la espada de material desconocido" dijo un sujeto con spandex  
  
"Ah pero si eres tu" dijo Colt  
  
"Pero si es Esquizo" dijo Sayaka  
  
Continuara...  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Sabian que Jinx es la villana favorita de la primera temporada, creo que en segundo lugar esta la hermana de Starfire es decir Blackfire, ademas hay sitio dedicado a Jinx, no se si alguien lo quiere ver. Es increible que Jinx tiene mas pegue que cualquier otro villano, segun yo creo, y eso que solamente apareció una vez igual en el comic, por cierto sabian que ya hay comics de los Teen Titans de Cartoon Network.  
  
Se que hay algo pendiente, se estarán preguntando, donde esta Raven? pues recuerden que fue capturada por Gizmo y Mammoth de seguro fue llevada al edificio abandonado o tal vez alguna otra parte. Se que este capítulo esta inconcluso pero les prometo que lo alargaré un poco más. 


	10. El rapto a Jinx y el escondite de Mammot...

Hola a todos los que leen este unico fic, ya estoy en el decimo capítulo y aun así no se de cuantos capítulos va ser este fic. Diganme cual es su villano o villana favorito de los Teen Titans? Namas pregunto, porque pregunto. Y algo mas en e capítulo anterior Jinx estaba celosa porque ella quería recibir atención de parte de Seth, pero como este, junto con Robin, ayudo a Starfire, pues Jinx no le agrada que Seth ayude a otra chica.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
¿La llegada de nuevos integrantes?  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
"Esquizo, no esperabamos tu llegada, que estas haciendo aquí?" dijo Charlotte  
  
"Pues buscando cristales y ayudarlas en vencer a este villano interdimensional" dijo Esquizo  
  
"Vencerme a mi ja, ja, ja, no lo creo flacucho" dijo Colt  
  
"Sabes nuestra pelea aun sigue inconclusa, espero que esta vez no haya interrupciones, como los clones de Zedblade"  
  
"Esquizo estas seguro que quieres pelear contra este sujeto?" pregunto Sayaka  
  
"Si, no hay problema, ustedes vayan ayudar a sus demas amigos" dijo Esquizo  
  
Los dos contrincantes se vieron con desprecio, mientras que las chicas se alejaban de la zona de pelea.  
  
{En una playa}  
  
Jinx corría bastante para dirigirse al lugar donde supuesamente vio a Seth, aunque Robin dudaba ya que estaba muy alejado como para poder verlo a simple viste, pero lo comprobó al usar binoculares y pudo ver que Seth peleaba contra Windiga.  
  
Mientras ellos se dirigían hacia donde esta la pelea, Robin recuerda la charla que tuvo con Seth en aquella mañana antes del desayuno.   
  
[Flashback]  
  
Robin y Seth se entrenaban peleando, ya que ambos saben de artes marciales, Seth le enseñaba algunas tecnicas a Robin y viceversa, hasta que Robin dijo:  
  
"Sabes he estado pensando sobre nuestra platica en la noche anterior, y pienso que aun no debemos confiar en ella, porque no podemos estar seguros si ella aun pertenece al grupo de los villanos o ella es una persona diferente, aun creo que posiblemente aun trabaja para Slade pero de una manera secreta, a veces pienso que se hace la inocente; y porque haya sido una vez contratado por Slade, debemos prepararnos hasta de una traición" dijo Robin, mientras descansaba del combate  
  
"Se como te sientes Robin, pero porque no le damos una oportunidad, se que en algo en ella ha cambiado, no se como decirtelo, pero es como un sexto sentido" dijo Seth  
  
"Le dare solamente una oportunidad el dia de hoy, sino, la tendría que entregar a las autoridades y tal vez tendría que interrogarla usando metodos no muy convencionales"  
  
[Fin del Flashback]  
  
"Cuanto falta para llegar?" pregunto Starfire  
  
"Esta a unos metros de distancia en un rato mas los veremos a ambos" dijo Robin  
  
"Ojala que Seth este bien" dijo Jinx mostrando un rostro de preocupación, la cual hizo que Robin se sorprendiera mucho y Starfire diciendo:  
  
"Entonces estas enamorada de él verdad?" preguntó Starfire a Jinx, en voz baja, dejando esta vez a Jinx muda, sin decir algo mas que tartamudeaba, hasta que Robin dijo:  
  
"Escuchenme, tengan cuidado, ya que no sabemos que es lo sería capaz de hacer esa mujer murcielago" dijo Robin mientras que se daba cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, 'y yo que fui entrenado por Batman, a veces conocido como el hombre murciélago'   
  
Windiga le daba patadas a Seth mientras que este se cubría, Jinx se preocupaba por su chico ya que se veía como si el estuviera apunto de ser vencido, mientras la villana se confiaba en que vencería a Seth, ella no se daba cuenta que Starfire Robin y Jinx le preparan una sorpresa.  
  
"Bien este es el plan..." dijo Robin cuando fue interrumpido por Jinx  
  
"No hay tiempo para planes" dijo Jinx   
  
"Espera Jinx" grito Starfire  
  
Jinx sin hacer caso, se dirigió para ayudar a la persona que apreciaba, pero después se detuvo al ver como Seth se recuperaba y contratacó a Windiga, esta vez ella recibía las palizas.  
  
"Eso es Seth golpeala golpeala" grito Jinx  
  
"Jinx no se suponía que te vieran, ellos ya sabran que estamos aquí" dijo Robin  
  
Tanto Seth como Windiga se sorprendieron al ver a Robin, a Starfire y a Jinx.  
  
"Veo que tus amigos llegaron" comento Windiga  
  
"Oigan que hacen aquí, les dije claramente que no interfieran" dijo Seth quien luego volteó y observo que Widiga se alejaba  
  
"Oye adonde crees que vas tu, no huyas" dijo Seth, persiguiendo a Windiga quien comenzó a tener miedo de que su rival le haga algo malo a uno de sus amigos.  
  
"Starfire, Jinx, preparense para pelear y tambien para lo peor" dijo Robin quien se sorprendió asi mismo llamando a Jinx como si fuera una amiga,al igual como ella y Starfire. Jinx estaba preparada para atacar igual como Starfire  
  
Windiga se fue a una gran velocidad, y venciendo a los tres chicos, primero esquivo el baculo de Robin al final este fue golpeado por el ala derecha de la villana, Starfire le lanzó una rayo de energía, Windiga se cubría con su ala izquierda y pateo a Starfire en el estómago, Jinx usó sus ondas de energía (no se si los llamaría ondas magicas, es mas no se como llamar a sus ataques) pero Windiga las esquivó con facilidad.   
  
Los movimientos rapidos de la mujer de alas de murcielago fue lo suficiente para capturar a Jinx sin dejar que ella atacara primero.  
  
"Windiga sueltala" grito Seth, meintras observaba como la villana apretaba el cuello de Jinx  
  
{En el banco donde se encuentra Mumbo Jumbo}  
  
El mago acaba de despertar y se encontraba rodeado de policías, el buscaba su varita magica la cual aun estaba intacta (o mejor dicho aun no esta rota),al ver que podía escapar con facilidad y con el dinero robado, planeo su escape. Con un movimiento de su mano, la varita llegó volando hasta su dueño.   
  
"Lo siento mi querido público, pero ya no doy autógrafos hasta mi proximo espectaculo" dijo Mumbo Jumbo quien desapareció magicamente.  
  
"Eso fue muy facil, pero esa chiquilla y ese chiquilllo me las pagaran, juro que me vengare por lo que sea que me hayan hecho" dijo el mago tocandose la cabeza como si tuviera una jaqueca  
  
"El que te hizo algo fue Zevek, no su amiga Raven" dijo un sujeto desconocido  
  
"Y quien eres tú?"  
  
"Me llamo Deathfull" dijo el sujeto que se veía que usaba pantalones de cueron oscuro y una chaquella arrugaba y vieja tambien de cuero tenía cabello oscuro largo, y parecía como si tuviera un maquillaje al estilo la pelicula "El Cuervo"  
  
"Que es lo que quieres? Acaso quieres algunos de mis actos de magia? Oye devuelveme eso pajaraco" dijo Mumbo mientras un cuervo se llevó la varita y de pronto un murcielago se llevó el sombrero de Mumbo.  
  
"Oye regresamelo"   
  
"Para que para que siguas usando tu magia" dijo Deathfull quien rompio la varita y luego el sombrero del mago provocando que Mumbo perdiera sus poderes  
  
{En un edificio abandonado}  
  
Raven acaba de despertar, ella se encontraba atada con cinta oscura, ella se encontraba amordazada y amarrada en un tubo, ella veía el lugar para saber en donde se encontraba ella. Raven se sorprendió al ver a Cyborg tirado en el suelo, no se movía, también observó al Chico Bestia encerrado en una jaula. Este acaba de despertar.  
  
"Raven que te pasó" dijo el chico Bestia quien al tocar uno de los tubos de la jaula, este fue electrocutado.  
  
"Pero que fue eso? Que Cyborg, Cyborg estas bien despierta amigo" dijo el chico verde quien vio que Cyborg estaba boca abajo  
  
"El ya no tiene energía, para moverse y tu no podrás hacer nada ya que el exterior de esta jaula esta cubierto de una capa electrica, la jaula yo mismo lo hice, aunque te conviertas en insecto, aun así quedaras quemado" dijo Gizmo, quien vio que el Chico Bestia quedó inconciente segundos despues de haberse electrocutado  
  
"Ahora a ti te tocara sufrir por lo que le hicieron a Jinx" dijo Mammoth quien parecía que le va hacer algo malo a Raven.  
  
Mientras que ella trataba de buscar la manera de soltarse de la cinta. Pero Gizmo detuvo a Mammoth.  
  
"Espera Mammoth que tal si le hacemos algo a ella, una de las cosas que posiblemente mas no le gustaría que le hicieramos?" dijo  
  
"Como qué?"  
  
"Que tal algo como..." dijo Gizmo quien miraba malevolamente a Raven, mientras que ella aun trataba de salir o de romper la cinta y sin exito, ella sudaba un poco, resultado de que ella tenía un poco de miedo, porque no sabe de que son capaces de hacer, sus captores.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el fic, saben me gustaría con los que me dejan reviews, ya que me gustaría hablar con algun fan de los Teen Titans. Alguien tiene alguna duda sobre el fic o tengo un error en el fic, haganmelo saber. Que les parecio el capítulo, largo o corto?, para saber si loalargo un poco mas para la proxima. 


	11. El derrumbe

Bueno aqui les va el nuevo capítulo de este fic, no estoy seguro pero escuche que posiblemente en verano o a mediados de verano podían pasar nuevos episodios de los Teen Titans, es decir los de la segunda temporada.  
  
________________________  
  
¿La llegada de nuevos integrantes?  
  
{En un edificio abandonado}  
  
"¿Que tienes en mente?" pregunto Mammoth  
  
"No lo se" dijo Gizmo  
  
"Como que no sabes"  
  
"Oye yo solamente estaba recomendando algo, no se que cosa desagradable le haremos"  
  
"Piensa en algo porque quiero hacerla sufrir" dijo Mammoth  
  
"Porque no mejor lo pensamos mientras capturemos a los demas"  
  
"Esta bien"  
  
'Bueno al menos no me hicieron nada' decía mentalmente Raven  
  
'Ahora intentare escapar' Raven usaba sus poderes para derretir la cinta (se acuerdan del capítulo en que hubo cambio de cuerpos, parecía que Raven o Starfire en el cuerpo deRaven podía derretir el metal de un buzon de correo), Raven intentaba concentrarse debido a que esta vez estaba amordazada con la cinta negra, y muchas veces usaba las palabras para usar ciertos poderes. Pero se le ocurrio la idea de usar un objeto para cortar la cinta  
  
Los dos villanos no se daban cuenta de eso ya que estaban concentrados en como capturar a los dos titanes que faltan.  
  
"Oigan no se nos olvida algo?" pregunto Gizmo  
  
"Que cosa?"  
  
"No se es aglo sobre ella, se que ella usa palabras para usar sus..."  
  
"Ay se me olvido esa chica tiene poderes telepaticos" decía Mammoth  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zynthos" dijo Raven, y varios objetos como herramientas y barriles de metal fueron lanzados hacia sus enemigos.  
  
"Crees que nos vas a detener con eso" decía Mammoth preparando un puño  
  
"Somos dos contra uno no tienes oportunidad de vencernos" dijo Gizmo  
  
De pronto una especie de puerta interdimensional apareci detras de los dos, y salio un auto  
  
"Que es eso?"  
  
"Es el auto de los Titanes"  
  
"Hola Raven llegamos en cuanto supimos que estabas en peligro"  
  
"Veo que Charlotte le hizo unos buenos cambios" dijo Raven  
  
"Ustedes, ustedes los he visto antes, diganme acaso son ustedes nuevos titanes?"  
  
"Tal vez lo seremos pero nuestra decisión aun no es conclusa" dijo Sayaka, quien vio que el chico Bestia estaba dentro de la jaula, ella uso sus espadas para cortar la jaula en pedazos y cortar un cable la cual supo para que servía.  
  
"Raven y yo nos encargamos de estos dos, ustedes llevanse a Cyborg y al Chico bestia" dijo Zevek  
  
Cuando Charlotte iba ayudar a Cyborg quien se encontraba sin energía, llegó el enano  
  
"Adonde cree que vas?" pregunto Gizmo  
  
"A ayudar a mi amigo, a si que vete Gollum, o si no mi te las veras conmigo" dijo Charlotte  
  
"Tendras que pasarme Oye" Gizmo fue golpeado por un objeto que Raven lanzó  
  
"Ja veremos que es mas poderoso si tu mente o mis musculos" dijo Mammoth quien le iba aplicar un golpe pero su brazo fue detenido y Mammoth se golpeaba asi mismo  
  
"Yo puedo obligarte a que te pegues a ti mismo"  
  
Por otro lado Charlotte usaba el auto de Cyborg para que este recuperara energía y Sayaka usaba una bebida para despetar al Chico Bestia. Mientras tanto Gizmo le dispara a Raven con su mochila de artefactos.   
  
"No te muevas" dijo Gizmo quien disparo a una parte delicada del edificio.  
  
"Oh oh" dijo Gizmo dandose cuenta que posiblemente el edificio vaya a caer  
  
En el auto Cyborg y el chico Bestia despiertan.   
  
"En donde estamos?" pregunto Chico Bestia  
  
"En una especie de guarida de los HAEYP"  
  
"Ya me siento mejor, oye en donde estamos y porque esta mi auto aqui?" dijo Cyborg  
  
"A tu auto le hice unas mejoras y estamos en el nuevo hogar de estos dos tipos" Charlotte señalo a los dos villanos  
  
"Ayudemosle" dijo Cyborg  
  
"No sera necesario, con estos dos la pelea ya esta ganada" dijo Sayaka  
  
Mammoth iba golpear de nuev a Zevek pero este envio a Mammoth a la parte delicada del edificio, de pronto se sintio un temblor, el edificio estaba por derrumbarse  
  
"Sera mejor que nos largemos de aqui" dijo el Chico Bestia  
  
Cyborg y las ods chicas entraron, pero al Chico Bestia le cayo una enorme piedra la cual su pie quedo atorado, Raven intentaba ayudarlo al igual que Zevek, pero de pronto todo el edifico se derrumbo. Los que estaban en el auto se transportaron a las afueras del edificio.  
  
"Porque hicieron eso, ahora ellos quedaron sepultados"  
  
"No lo creo solo mira" dijo Sayaka  
  
Muchas rocas salieron disparadas y emergieron Raven y Zevek pero donde se encontraba el chico bestia  
  
_____________________________  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber que es lo que le hace falta a este fic. Se que este capítulo salio corto, es que he estado ocupado en otros asuntos, ya que me dejaron tarea la maldita facultad. 


End file.
